Remember When
by PPGDfan21
Summary: Layton and Luke always sometimes sit around thinking of the great times they had. Funny moments, Sad moments, and just great moments. I wonder what they will remember? Find out by reading this great story.
1. Scared

I finished watching The Eternal Diva and thought about making this it gives me that "awww" feeling so I had to share it!

* * *

_**Remember When... Ch1 Scared**_

Layton was drinking tea in the office with Luke.

"Luke, do you remember when you were scared" Layton said all of a sudden.

Luke thought about all the times he was scared.

"Um, Professor uh no why?" Luke said nervously.

"Now Luke you know a gentlemen never lies" Layton said sipping his tea.

Luke blushed as he dusted the vases.

"Sorry, Professor but I'm always scared which time are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"Well…" Layton started.

**The Story **

Luke and Layton were walking and as always Luke took the lead.

Luke ran to a corner.

"Ok all we gotta do is take a turn, Profess…"

Luke stopped.

Luke saw a dark alley.

Luke backed away.

Layton saw that Luke was a bit scared.

"Luke, would you like to hold hands?" Layton asks politely and stretching out his hand.

Luke stared at his hand and thought.

"No, Professor I'm not a child I can go myself" Luke stated.

Luke walked right in.

Luke saw a black cat scurry in front of him which made him trip.

"Are you ok?" Layton asked politely.

"Yes, Professor no need to make a fuss" Luke said standing up.

Luke continued to walk.

In the distance their were bats sleeping.

Luke walked right up to them.

Thinking it was a wall, Luke leaned against the bats.

The bats awoke and chased after Luke.

Luke ran to Layton and held him tightly.

Luke noticed and backed away.

"Oh, Professor didn't see you their I thought running from bats would be better than killing them" Luke stated nervously.

Layton grabbed Luke's arm.

Luke grew nervous.

Layton then grabbed Luke's hand.

Luke was now confused.

"What are you doing, Professor?" Luke asked curiously.

"I know your scared, Luke. It's ok that your scared, Luke" Layton said smiling.

Luke looked at him.

Luke blushed covering his face with his hat.

They both walked into the dark alley together holding hands.

"Uh th-thanks for the help, Professor" Luke said shyly blushing and looking away from his face.

Layton smiled.

"It was nothing, my boy" Layton said kindly.

**The End **

"Remember, Luke?" Layton asked putting his cup down.

"Uh…yes I guess" Luke said blushing.

"Oh don't worry, Luke my boy I was just like you as a child" Layton said.

"Really, Professor" Luke said surprised.

"Yes, Luke" Layton said smiling.

_I can't seem to imagine Professor like me _Luke thought.

_I guess I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover._

* * *

Did it make you say "awww". Please Review Also


	2. Clive's Last Words

I love Luke and Clive they are my two fav guys. I have to admit Clive is hot and Luke is cute. When you combine them the world would explode LoL! I'm not lying.

* * *

_**Remember When… Ch2 Clive's Last Words**_

Layton and Luke were taking their daily stroll.

The moon was even brighter than usually.

It was 7:00pm and Luke and Layton stopped to sit on the benches at the park.

Luke loves gazing at the moon and stars.

Luke's eyes shined as he gazed.

Layton smiled.

Luke turned to where the fountain is and thought.

Layton saw that Luke was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking, Luke?" Layton asked.

"Oh uh well I was thinking about a memory, Professor" Luke said smiling.

Luke got up.

"Well would you like to share your memory" Layton said still sitting.

"Well Remember When…"

Luke started.

**The Story **

(**NOTE**: This is from the game Professor Layton And The Unwound Future and it has a BIT of spoilers)

Clive Dove has finished apologizing to Layton.

(**NOTE**: the next thing did NOT happen in the game)

Clive walked up to Luke.

Luke looked at Clive.

Clive grew closer.

Luke grew nervous.

"I'm actually a bit glad going to jail. Do you want to know why, Luke?" Clive whispered in Luke's ear.

"Uh sure I guess" Luke whispered nervously.

Luke doesn't like it when people are too close to him.

"Well this has nothing to do with being a gentleman" Clive whispered.

"Uh ok" Luke whispered nervously and a bit shaky.

"Let me give you a little tip, Luke. Girls dig hot criminals and cute ones so would you one day join me and don't worry I'll protect you" Clive whispered Luke hugging tightly.

"Uh…Clive…" Luke whispered with his head down.

"Yes" Clive responded.

"That Will Never Happen" Luke said loudly and proudly.

"Well visit me if you change your mind" Clive said with a grin.

Clive grew close again.

Luke grew nervous again.

"I Like You, Luke and when Layton dies you'll come crawling to me" Clive whispered.

Luke did not respond.

Luke looked at the ground.

A single tear fell from Luke's face.

Clive wiped away his tear.

"Luke listen" Clive whispered in a comforting voice.

Luke looked into Clive's eyes.

Clive grinned.

"I'm Legal" Clive said loudly and smirking.

Luke didn't get the joke.

Clive laughed to himself.

"What does that mean" Luke asked curiously.

"Oh don't worry, Luke. You'll find out and in 3 years you'll be Legal too. And by law you and me can soon sleep on the same bed" Clive whispered with a wink.

Clive walked to the police to begin his arrest.

"WAIT" Luke yelled.

Layton walked up behind Luke.

Clive turned around.

"Why did you tell me that?" Luke asked.

Clive grinned.

"Cause I want you to call me Legal Luke" Clive said winking.

"Is that the only reason" Luke asked.

Clive sighed.

"Isn't it obvious, Luke" Clive asked.

"No" Luke responded seriously.

"You'll know when your older anyway goodbye" Clive said waving a goodbye.

Luke waved back as he saw the police cuff Clive and take him away.

**The End **

"Remember, Professor" Luke asked.

"Um no not really" Layton said.

"I wonder what Clive meant or uh Legal Luke meant do you know, Professor?" Luke asked turning to Layton.

Layton seemed surprised.

"Well I'll tell you when your older" Layton said.

_I wonder what Legal Luke meant? _Luke thought.

_Oh Clive Your So Full Of Mystery I Guess That's What I Admire About You._

* * *

I know Clive doesn't act like that but this chapter wouldn't have been interesting LoL!


	3. Clive's Website!

I thought of this when I saw a drawing of Clive called "Too Good For A Chair" then I thought hmmmmm. Remember to visit my Youtube channel

* * *

_**Remember When Ch3 Clive's Website?**_

Clive was in prison.

He was typing on his laptop.

Clive remembered when he first made the greatest thing ever.

Clive loved this memory because if he got more people he might get released.

"Heh Remember When…" Clive started talking to himself.

**The Story **

It was nighttime in the prison as the moon shined through the window Clive was allowed to use his laptop in Prison (weird right?).

A jail warden saw him and stared.

"What are you doing it's 11:22pm you should be asleep, Mr. Dove" The jail warden asked confused.

"Yes but I choose not to sleep" Clive said focused on the laptop screen and typed as fast as he could.

**Morning **

Clive heard footsteps but he kept typing.

It was Luke coming for a visit.

"HI Clive or uh Legal" Luke said waving.

Luke saw that he was ignoring him.

"CLIVE!" Luke yelled.

"What" Clive said typing faster.

"Hey were you on that all night?" Luke asked.

"Yes" Clive said.

"Wow cause your eyes look like you got a goodnight sleep!" Luke said in surprise.

"Well you know what they say Clive Is Always Handsome" Clive said typing still.

"Who says that?" Luke asked.

"My fan girls" Clive said turning the laptop to Luke so he can see.

"WOW!" Luke said.

On the screen it said

"1,588,576 views"

also it said

"99.9% girls and 00.1% boys".

Luke was confused.

"Who's that boy?" Luke asked.

"Oh that was me to see if it looked ok" Clive said.

"Ok well I just came to say hi and see what you were doing" Luke said.

"Where's the Professor?" Clive asked.

"Well he couldn't make it he was busy with his class" Luke said.

"Ok" Clive said typing.

_Well since he's ignoring me I should leave _Luke thought.

Luke left leaving Clive typing.

At home Luke went on the computer and typed in Clive,com (I couldn't put the dot or www cuz it didn't let me)

Luke saw a picture of Clive on the table reading a book and their were letter that said

"To Cool For A Chair".

Luke laughed.

Flora peeked at what Luke saw.

"Whatcha doing" Flora said surprising Luke.

"Oh Flora I thought you were the Professor" Luke said.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Flora yelled pointing at the large number of views.

"Oh that's how many fans Clive has" Luke said.

"Oh wow" Flora said leaving.

Luke clicked on his journal and he read.

It read…

Hey It's Me, Clive.

I'm typing cuz I'm sooooo bored.

I hate being in jail but ya know only cool guys like me are here LoL!

Anyway

today I just beaten up the biggest guy in the jail house his name is Joe.

Joe's like uh hmm 7 feet tall!

OMG I threw one punch and he cried.

Now I'm KING OF THE LUNCH PRISON LOL!

I'm seriously NOT kidding LoL.

Fan Girls PLZ

tell ur friends bout me k thanks galz ur the best

anyway

See Ya!

;) Love

Legal Luke/Clive Dove.

Luke seemed surprised on how many comments said

"ur awesome"

or

"u rock"

or even

"ur SO HOT".

The comments shocked Luke.

Luke wondered if him and Layton can make a site so anyone that has a mystery can also e-mail them.

Luke thought of it.

**The End **

In the lunch room at the prison, Joe was sitting at his table.

Clive was typing about what he was eating and how bad it was.

In case you were curious it's tofu.

Joe walked up to him.

"Did you say I cried on the internet, Legal" Joe asked angry.

"Yeah and" Clive said glaring at him.

"PLEASE DON'T I'M KNOWN AS A TOUGH PERSON PLEASE, LEGAL LUKE I'LL DO ANYTHING" Joe yelled weeping and begging.

"Well…why don't you pay for my food everyday till I'm out" Clive said.

"OH THANK YOU" Joe said.

Joe left.

"Heh wait till I write this down" Clive said typing about what just happened.

_What a twit _Clive thought.

_Somehow I Feel Like A King!_

* * *

Me: Plz review and plz suggest something if ya want

Clive: Yeah mostly me cuz my site is way better than these stories!

Me: you know you really don't have a website right?

Clive: *leaves*

Me: Oooook


	4. Clive Vs Evil? Part 1

Srry I wasn't gonna make a part 1 and 2 its just cuz I accidently deleted my writing thing and I got a new one and it won't want to open this BUT I can still write OK DON'T WORRY!

* * *

_**Remember When Ch4 Clive Vs. Evil? Part 1**_

Layton came one day and bailed Clive out of jail.

Clive now became Layton's adopted son but Clive still had his riches from his mother.

In the car Flora and Layton were sitting in the front while Clive and Luke were in the back.

Clive then noticed a sign that said

"Now leaving London".

"Uh Professor where are we going" Clive asked.

"The American Walmart" Layton said.

"The prices are so low we have to go their" Flora said winking.

_Are they serious? _Clive thought.

"Hey Luke you wanna here a story" Clive asked seeing Luke was bored.

Luke looked up as his eyes shimmered.

"YES!" Luke said happily.

"Well it's when I was invited inside Evil Professor Layton's castle" Clive said.

Layton and Flora now seemed interested.

"Evil Professor? Is their really an opposite of you, Professor?" Flora and Luke asked looking at Layton.

"Yes" Layton said.

"Remember When…" Clive began.

**T****he Story **

Layton, Luke, and Clive were at the restaurant in the underground London.

When Shipley walked up to Clive.

"Their is something very important I need to tell you" Shipley said.

Luke and Layton turned to Clive in confusion.

Shipley whispered to Clive.

Shipley said

"The Evil Professor Layton sent you a letter".

"Sorry guys I'll have to catch up to you later meet me at Hotel Duke later ok bye" Clive said running outside.

Luke and Layton did not question and began to eat in the restaurant.

Clive read the letter it said…

Dear Clive Dove

It seems you are tricking Layton and the kid, Luke.

I would like to invite you to my castle as a guest.

We must discuss and important topic.

To be honest,

your idea about tricking Layton and Luke will fail.

You know how Layton is.

Anyway I will see you here.

From Evil Layton.

"I have to go Shipley don't tell Luke or Layton the truth thanks goodbye" Clive said walking to Evil Layton's castle.

Clive walked and walked till he was in the woods which is 3 miles away from town.

Clive spotted Evil Layton's castle.

Clive knocked on the giant metal door.

Clive stepped back as the doors opened.

He looked around amazed in how evil the castle looks.

"Hello Clive I've been expecting you" Evil Layton said sitting on his black throne.

Clive turned around and saw Evil Layton sitting comfortably on his black throne.

"Why was I invited" Clive asked a bit of boredom in his voice.

Evil Layton chuckled.

Spotlights came on showing

Descole,

Don Paolo,

Yula, (I call Ariana Yula for a reason)

and Anton

standing around Evil Layton.

They all grinned looking at Clive.

"We are all here to form an alliance" Evil Layton said.

"I'm the leader of course" Evil Layton said.

"I'm the brains" Descole said.

"I'm the innocent one" Yula said.

"I'm the most handsome" Anton said.

"And I'm the inventor" Don Paolo said.

"So will you join, Mr. Dove" Evil Layton said standing up.

Everyone waited for an answer.

"I'm the one NOT joining" Clive said loudly and proudly.

The door shut by itself.

Clive was trapped.

"Now look Clive you know I don't take no for an answer and it's a bad idea to say no when your surrounded" Evil Layton said taking a sword from behind him.

Everyone else got a sword except Clive.

"GET HIM" Yula shouted.

Don Paolo threw his sword at Clive.

He ducked.

Don Paolo grabbed his sword from the ground.

Descole ran to Clive and Clive dodged his attacks.

Clive punched Descole and ran.

Evil Layton watched laughing.

Anton and Descole both headed for Clive in different directions.

Clive ducks and Descole and Anoton hit each other.

Clive tripped Don Paolo and grabbed his sword.

Descole, Anton, and Don all got up.

Don Paolo tried punching Clive but he was running out of energy.

Clive dodged his attack and kicked him.

Don Paolo was down.

Descole and Clive started sword fighting.

Descole swung his sword.

Clive blocked it with his and spinned around Descole.

Descole tried keeping his eyes on Clive but the more he spinned the more dizzy he got.

Descole was now dizzy and Clive poked him and Descole fell and was down.

_Two more to go _Clive thought.

Anton headed toward him while Yula started climbing up ceiling where lots of secret attacks could be made.

Anton and Clive fenced.

Anton slashed with all his might but that was his weak point.

The more energy Anton used the more tired he got.

Anton slashed more and more and Clive blocked and dodged more and more.

Anton paused while Clive slashed.

Clive hit Anton making Anton's left arm bleed rapidly.

Clive saw the huge 1 foot cut bleed.

Anton slowed down trying to slash Clive.

"I'm sorry" Clive whispered in Anton's ear.

Clive slashed while Anton tried to spin dodge like Clive but he was too slow and had a 2 foot long slash on his back bleeding rapidly also.

Clive felt regretful but couldn't stand dying.

Anton fell to his knees and then fell faced down on the ground as if dead but he had just lost too much blood from his body.

Clive breathed heavily.

"Wait where is she?" Clive asked himself looking around.

He couldn't see anyone but Evil Layton.

Just then Yula was on Clive's back with a knife instead of a sword.

"A girl is the only person who can do the job right" Yula said swinging her knife up.

Clive grabbed her arm.

* * *

I don't know Descole, Anton, or Ariana that much cuz I only played The Unwound Future and currently I'm playtin The Last Specter I'm planning on playing The Diabolical Box ok sorry if I didn't make them like they act in the games


	5. Clive Vs Evil? Part 2

The ending might make you say "Wow that was a bad idea, Clive"

* * *

_**Remember When Ch5 Clive Vs. Evil? Part 2**_

Clive grabbed Yula's arm.

Yula grew angry.

"STOP LET GO" Yula yelled.

Clive grabbed the knife.

"You can't hurt a girl" Yula said.

"Who said I was going to hurt you" Clive said grinning.

Yula seemed confused.

"GIVE ME THAT" Yula yelled.

"If you want it you gotta go get it" Clive said throwing the knife toward Evil Layton who dodged the attack.

Yula turned and got off and ran to her knife.

"You don't need a knife just get him" Evil Layton demanded while Yula struggled to get the knife out of the wall.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, Copy" Yula said harshly.

Evil Layton said nothing.

Yula grabbed the knife and ran to Clive.

"Look I can't hurt a kid or I'll have nightmares" Clive said joking around.

"I'M NOT A KID" Yula yelled running.

Clive dodged her attack.

Yula turned and threw her knife at him.

Clive spin dodged and the knife was on wall again.

Yula ran to it and grabbed the knife.

Clive chuckled.

Yula grew angry.

Yula started sobbing.

Clive now was confused yet sad.

He walked up to Yula and knelt down.

"Why are you crying, Yula?" Clive asked.

Yula looked into his eyes.

"Sucker" Yula said grinning.

"WHAT?" Clive said.

Yula stabbed Clive on the knee.

Clive fell to the ground.

Evil Layton clapped.

"Nice job, Yula" Evil Layton said.

Clive opened his eyes and grabbed Yula's leg.

He swung her and she was down.

Clive stood while his knee kept bleeding.

Evil Layton grinned and gave Clive a sword.

Clive grabbed the sword and they both started fighting.

Evil Layton swung his sword and Clive blocked.

Clive is running out of energy which gives Evil Layton an advantage.

"You don't stand a chance, Clive" Evil Layton said.

"I might be bleeding but I'm not falling without a fight" Clive said.

Evil Layton grinned.

"Don't be obnoxious" Evil Layton said swinging his sword.

Clive punched Evil Layton and fell on the ground tired from the fighting.

Evil Layton swung his sword up preparing to stab Clive in the heart.

"You were always so foolish, Clive" Evil Layton said.

"WAIT" Clive yelled.

"What?" Evil Layton asked.

"You know why the fan girls call me Legal" Clive said with a smirk.

"Does that really have anything to do with your situation right now?" Evil Layton said confused.

"JUST ANSWER!" Clive said commandingly.

Evil Layton said nothing looking at Clive with a face that said "really?".

"Well I don't know tell me" Evil Layton said still with his sword high in the sky.

"Well cause I can do THIS...!"

Clive kicked Evil Layton and got up.

Evil Layton stood up and noticed his sword was out of his hand.

"Theirs another reason why" Clive said grabbing Evil Layton's sword.

Evil Layton looked at Clive as if curious.

"the 2nd reason is..."

Clive trailed off and looked at Evil Layton so he can finish the sentence.

Evil Layton just stood their.

Clive sighed and walked towards Evil Layton with the sword tightly in his hand and he was grinning as his eyes turned red.

"Your a hero, Clive yet your heart tells you that your a villain" Evil Layton said.

"Precisely" Clive said his red eyes focused on Evil Layton.

"The 2nd reason is everything I do is Legal as long as I do it" Clive said.

Clive stabbed Evil Layton in the heart.

His eyes turned back to blue.

"What just happened?" Clive asked himself.

Clive saw that he had killed Evil Layton and he backed away slowly.

_Did I Kill Him? _Clive thought frightened by his actions.

Clive ran out of the castle and quickly dressed into better and cleaner clothes.

Clive went to Hotel Duke and waited for Layton and Luke.

Luke and Layton walked in.

"Why hello I was waiting quite some time" Clive said smiling.

_I hope they don't realize I'm acting different _Clive thought smiling.

**The End **

"So Luke wasn't that a great story?" Clive asked.

Luke looked at Clive in horror.

"Uh Luke?" Clive said confused.

"So you killed him" Luke asked.

"Ummm yeah kinda" Clive said scratching the back of his head.

Luke scooted more to the left away from Clive.

Clive smiled nervously when he saw Flora staring at him.

Everyone was silent.

_Well this is awkward _Clive thought.

_Now That I Think About It That Really Wasn't A Good Story To Tell._

* * *

Me: we answer fan questions ok Luke please read the frist question

Luke: ok uh Gal465 asks Clive how old are you and how did you get your looks

Clive: Easy answer. Well I'm 20 in the game cuz if Luke is 10 then 10 years in the future I would be 20 and I'm born wit these looks

Flora: Yeah right

Me: FLORA YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE GO AWAY

Luke: next question coming soon (the next question will be in any of PPGD fan21's Layton stories ok)


	6. LukeNapped!

I love this story cuz me and my friend are in it

In the story my name is Red

In the story my friend's name is Mia

(NOTE: that is not our real names)

* * *

_**Remember When Ch6 LukeNapped!**_

It was morning well a very boring morning in London and their was a heat wave going on.

In the Layton house the power was off because of Flora wasting the air condition to herself in her room.

Layton kept his suit on while Luke had a blue shirt with short sleeves and Flora wore a white mini skirt and a pink shirt with short sleeves.

"UGH I hate heat waves" Flora complained fanning herself.

"You can say that again" Luke said.

"I wish if I wasn't so tired" Flora said.

"Hey I know why don't I tell you guys a memory" Luke said his eyes shimmering.

"Tell us your memory, Luke" Layton said interested.

"Remember When..." Luke started.

**The Story **

Layton and Luke were taking their daily stroll when a girl about 14 years old walked up behind Layton.

"Um excuse me" the girl said.

Layton turned around.

"May I help you-"

Layton stopped when he saw the girl carrying a sack.

Layton and the girl were silent.

Luke turned around and saw the girl and Layton staring at each other.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Luke asked.

Luke saw the girl's eyes now focused on him.

The girl quickly put the sack over Luke.

"What on Earth?" Layton said surprised.

The girl put all of Luke in the sack and started running.

Layton ran after her.

"LUKE" Layton shouted.

"Professor I can't see!" Luke yelled trying to get out.

The girl giggled.

"HEY this is LukeNapping!" Luke yelled.

The girl laughed deviously.

The girl ran into a dark alley and let Luke out.

"What was th-"

The girl put her hand over Luke's mouth as Layton passed the alley.

The girl put her hand away.

"Why am I here" Luke asked.

"Can you do me a favor" the girl asked.

"Uh don't I have to know your name" Luke asked.

"My name is Mia" Mia said.

Luke was silent.

"So will you help me" Mia asked.

"Uh sure" Luke said unsure.

"Oh THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Mia yelled in delight.

"So what should I do, Mia" Luke asked.

"Well..." Mia looked at Luke.

**Later **

Luke and Mia hid in a bush next to white beautiful house.

"What do I do again?" Luke asked.

Mia sighed.

"Just here and GO" Mia said handing Luke a little golden receiver puppy.

Luke walked up to the door step and rang the door bell.

Luke looked back at Mia who had her thumbs up.

Luke looked at the piece of paper Mia handed him.

The door opened.

A girl wearing a white shirt and red shirt with short black hair answered the door.

The girl stood waiting for Luke to speak.

"What?" the girl asked rudly.

"Oh uhh" Luke stopped and looked at the paper.

"Uh my name is Luke Triton I am here to wish you a great happy birthday and hand you the most greatest gift in the world oh uh I mean universe to you" Luke said nervously reading the card and handing her the puppy.

The girl smiled grabbing the puppy and hugging it in her arms.

Mia popped out of the bushes.

"Happy Birthday, Red!" Mia yelled from the bushes.

Mia made a motion to Luke to hug the girl named Red.

Luke hugged Red and took a step back.

"Mia I thought you were kidding how did you get Luke here?" Red asked.

"I got him how you said you would" Mia said.

Red's eyes widened.

"YOU STOLE HIM!" Red yelled surprised.

"Yup" Mia said.

"Your good" Red said laughing.

"Now time to get you home come on, Luke" Red said starting to walk.

"Bye!" Mia yelled running home.

Red hugged the puppy in her arms while walking.

"Your friend, Mia is really nice to kidnap someone for you" Luke said.

"Yeah" Red said.

It was silent.

Red knocked on the door.

Layton answered.

"Your not the girl who took Luke where is she?" Layton asked.

"Sorry about her she just wanted to wish me a Happy Birthday anyway here's Luke bye" Red said starting to walk home.

"Bye!" Luke yelled waving.

**The End **

"Were you worried, Professor" Luke asked.

"Of course" Layton said.

"Hey Professor if you don't want that to happen again then lets..."

Flora stopped as she grinned.

Flora grabbed her tea cup and walked to Luke.

Luke was now confused.

Flora threw the tea on Luke's face.

Layton stood from his chair.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Luke yelled.

"Now Luke a gentleman never yells at a lady" Layton said.

"Well what do I do if a lady spills tea on me" Luke said.

"Flora was that really necessary" Layton asked.

"Well it didn't work Luke still has Moae" Flora said disappointed.

(Moae means a reason why something is cute or as cute as something in anime or just cute)

"Luke I think you should clean up" Layton said.

"UGH IT'S SO HOT" Clive yelled opening the door.

Clive was in his room the whole time but Luke told the story to him before.

"WHOA did Flora make smoothies again" Clive said seeing Luke head to the bathroom.

"HEY!" Flora yelled hearing Clive's joke.

"Like I said before IT'S SO HOT!" Clive yelled.

"Clive calm yourself" Layton said.

"But Professor IT'S SO HOT" Clive whined.

Just then the power came back on.

Clive dropped to his knees.

"IT'S A MIRACLE!" Clive yelled happily.

He stood up.

"See ya" Clive said heading to his room.

Luke came back clean and not smelling like tea.

_I wonder why so many girls like me? _Luke thought.

_I Guess Girls Like Me For Me!_

* * *

Me: Luke question 2

Luke: ok Mia asks how many games does Layton have and does Nintendo repeat the same villain

Me: Layton answer this question please

Layton: well I have about 4 but the 5th will be coming soon it will be called The Mask Of Miracle and the only villain repeated and the most known is Don Paolo

Me: please ask us a question and we will answer it!

Luke: Yeah and you can choose who you want to answer it

Clive: I bet I'll be answering most of the questions

Flora: It can be anything related to the games Professor Layton

Luke: BYE! *waves*


	7. Another LukeNapped

I like this one it's my fav it's another funny story LoL!

* * *

_**Remember When Ch7 Another LukeNapped**_

The heat wave had passed and so did a week when exams were coming well for Flora and Luke.

Luke was studying non-stop while Flora took breaks so she wouldn't fry her brain.

Luke was studying math in the living room while Flora made tea for Clive and Layton.

"FLORA hurry up!" Clive shouted impatiently.

"Now, Clive a true gentleman never rushes a lady" Layton said his eyes still on the news channel.

"I'm not your apprentice, Professor" Clive said looking at Luke who seemed to be struggling.

Clive stood and walked to Luke.

"Need help, little dude?" Clive asked.

Luke looked up at Clive.

"I'm fine thank you" Luke said looking back at his book.

Clive took a peek.

He saw a problem like this:

x+1=6

which made Clive chuckle.

"What?" Luke asked.

"That's easy even for me" Clive said laughing.

"Luke, take a break" Flora suggested giving tea to Layton, Clive, and Luke.

"Yeah, dude" Clive agreed.

"Fine" Luke said closing his math text book and sighing.

"Hey who wants to here a story?" Luke asked his face changing from serious to happy.

"Us" everyone said.

"Ok Remember When..."

Luke started.

**The Story **

6 Days after the events of Professor Layton And The Eternal Diva, Luke was sleeping peacefully.

It was about 2:42 when Luke awoke to a noise.

Luke was 7 years old at the time and was always afraid of everything.

Luke walked cautiously to the door.

Luke opened the door seeing pitch black.

As his eyes adjusted Luke walked up to Layton's room but didn't dare to knock.

Luke walked downstairs finding himself shaking.

_Great I didn't even bother to take a flashlight _Luke thought.

Downstairs Luke saw everything was normal.

_I guess I was imagining it _Luke thought.

Luke walked back upstairs just then Luke was about to open the door to his room when a hand covered his mouth preventing him to speak and terror ran through his heart and a chill ran up his spine.

Luke was then being carried off.

Luke didn't dare to say a word thinking the person would have a weapon.

Luke was being carried like a book as in under the arm.

Luke looked up seeing a familiar face that made him think of all the evil things the person did.

"Descole!" Luke shouted his mouth still being covered.

Descole shushed him.

Luke crossed his arms.

His personality now changed to a little stuborn kid.

"Let me go" Luke said his mouth not being covered anymore.

"No" Descole said.

_Why I'm I always being kidnapped _Luke thought annoyed.

"Why are you kidnapping ME anyway" Luke said stubbornly.

"Hey you say kidnapping and I say surprise adopting" Descole said with a smirk.

Luke looked away.

_Wait what am I doing his hand isn't over my mouth YELL LUKE YELL! _Luke thought.

"PROFESSOR!" Luke shouted.

Descole started to run for the door.

"Descole?" Layton said surprised opening the door that lead to his room.

Layton had an iron tube that he used the last time he fought with Descole.

Layton ran to him.

Descole dropped Luke.

"HEY!" Luke shouted.

Descole and Layton started fencing.

Luke spotted a pan which he picked up and examined.

Luke grinned thinking of an idea.

Luke gripped the pan and went behind Descole.

Luke hit Descole in the head with the pan and he fell face down.

Descole was arrested that night.

"Bye Descole we'll try to visit you!" Luke shouted waving at the cop car with Descole inside.

Descole glared at Luke.

Luke smiled.

**The End **

"Remember, Professor" Luke asked.

Layton nearly dropped his tea.

"Yes, Luke" Layton said uneasy.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Clive asked grinning.

"It's nothing" Layton said.

"Were you worried?" Luke asked.

"No oh uh Yes of course, Luke" Layton said thinking of something else.

"Professor, what are you thinking?" Clive asked grinning.

"Surprise adopting" Layton whispered to himself putting his hand on his chin in a thinking state.

"Professor, did I hear you say Surprise Adopting?" Clive said smiling mischievously.

"No, Clive" Layton said.

_That's weird of the Professor? _Luke thought.

_Oh Well All I Know Is I'm The Future English Gentleman!_

* * *

Me: Question 3

Luke: MoniCullenVoluri asks Who Hates Bill Hawks

Clarie: Well in general lots of people

Clive: I do FOR SURE sorry but thats my opinion

Flora: I don't know him

Me: FLORA GET OUT!

Luke: In the real world lots of people complain about him on Youtube because *takes out notes and puts on glasses* He sent Clive Dove to jail and he is the Reason why The Professor doesn't have Claire in his life also in the Layton World most people are fond of him since he is the Prine Minister of London and we have to respect him and that is all I made this easy answer into something more complicated

Clive: Question 4 Coming Soon K *wink*


	8. You Met Who!

HI everyone some of these stories are based on some drawings people drew I don't remember who in detail but just wanted you to know

* * *

_**Remember When Ch8 You Met Who?**_

It was a great day in London.

Luke and Flora's finals have ended but they were still at school.

Clive and Layton were at the house watching the news as always.

"UGH I'm SOOOOOO BORED!" Clive whines looking up at the ceiling and letting his hair go down.

"Clive, don't yell" Layton said.

Just then the door opened and it was Flora and Luke.

Luke threw himself on the couch with his backpack still on while Flora set her backpack down and started making tea.

"Luke, don't be so sloppy" Layton said.

For the first time Clive was right, it was boring today.

"Professor, whatcha watching?" Luke asked taking off his backpack.

"OH YEAAAH I forgot to tell you something, Professor" Clive said his expression changing from bored to glad.

Layton took his eyes off the TV and faced Clive.

"Yes what is it?" Layton asked with a little interest in his voice.

"Do you know some dude named uhhh..." Clive said trying to remember the name.

"Who, Clive?" Layton asked curiously.

"Lando!" Clive blurted out.

Their was a moment of silence.

"Ok I have to ask this...who's Lando?" Luke asked.

"Yeah" Flora added. Layton seemed to be having a flashback.

"Uh Layton?" Clive asked waving a hand in front his face making him wake up from a daze.

"Lando was my old friend" Layton said.

"Old?" Luke said confused thinking of elders.

"No, not by age, Luke. Old as in used to be" Layton said.

"OOOOh" Luke said.

"So how did you well meet him, Clive?" Flora asked curiously.

"Well Remember When..."

Clive started.

**The Story **

Clive was sent out to get groceries and was a bit annoyed by the fact of it too because Layton didn't want to go.

"UGH the Professor is SO lazy why doesn't that old dude get his own sticking tea!" Clive said to himself annoyed.

Clive walked and he felt someone was following him.

Clive saw a flash coming from behind him and he heard giggling.

"Who's there?" Clive asked ready to fight.

Turns out it was a group of fan girls and they started chasing him and he ran.

_I know I'm hot but REALLY! _Clive thought while a girl tore a piece of his coat off.

"HEY that was 50 bucks!" Clive yelled turning around while running.

_GREAT! _Clive thought holding the coat and looking at the part that was torn.

Clive ran closing his eyes after seeing that he was running to a lake.

Instead of feeling water he felt someone tug his coat and drag him somewhere.

"HEY GIRLS I know I'm cool but CALM DOWN!" Clive yelled with his eyes still closed.

"First off I'm not a girl" a guy voice said.

Clive opened his eyes and saw a guy with glasses that was too close to him.

"Um dude, have you ever heard of personal space" Clive said.

"Oh sorry" the man said backing away.

Clive noticed he was sitting on the ground and he stood.

"Hey dude thanks for helping me" Clive said stretching out his hand to shake his.

The man shook his hand and after that he rubbed his hand showing that Clive shook too hard.

_Wow this dude's a wimp well he does have nerd shades _Clive thought.

"Hello my name is Lando" Lando said smiling.

"Anyway I gotta go get tea for the Professor so see you" Clive said starting to walk away.

Lando grabbed his coat making Clive turn around.

"Wait" Lando said a little late and too close to Clive.

"DUDE, personal space!" Clive shouted a bit of blush across his face.

"Oh sorry" Lando said scratching the back of his head and backing away.

"Anyway did you say Professor?" Lando asked.

Clive stared at him.

"Uh yeah why?" Clive asked back.

"Oh well I'm looking for someone could his name happen to be Professor Hershel Layton?" Lando asked curiously.

"Yeah why are you asking?" Clive asked suspiciously.

"Well he was my old friend and a great friend" Lando said smiling.

_Makes sense I mean Layton IS a nerd after all _Clive thought.

"So can you tell him you saw me OH and here" Lando said handing Clive a piece of paper with his number.

Clive stared at the number.

"Uh ok I do owe you after all" Clive said.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Lando yelled hugging Clive.

"AGAIN personal space!" Clive shouted a bit annoyed.

"Sorry and bye, Clive!" Lando shouted while running.

"Wow that dude is a huge nerd" Clive said to himself walking away.

**The End **

"So Layton, were you guys really great friends like he said?" Clive asked.

"Yes" Layton said.

"Oh wow a nerd saved you from a bunch of girls WOW you are a wimp, Clive" Flora said mockingly.

"HA HA very funny, Flora" Clive said glaring at her.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Luke shouted skipping to the door.

Luke opened the door.

"Who are you" the man at the door asked.

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" Luke said.

It was Lando.

"This is the Layton Household and I'm his apprentice, Luke Triton may I help y-"

Luke was now being bear hugged by Lando.

"Your his apprentice! WOW YOUR SO CUTE JUST LIKE HOW LAYTON WAS!" Lando shouted with glee.

"Your choking me, sir" Luke said trying to be polite.

"Now Luke, you know you should always appreciate anything someone d-"

Lando saw Layton and went behind him.

"BOO!" Lando yelled.

Layton jumped and turned around.

"AH!" Layton shouted scared.

Clive cracked up while pointing at Layton.

"Lando, you know I hate that" Layton said.

"Heh that's why I do it" Lando said smiling.

Lando grabbed Layton's hat and took it off his head.

"HEY what happened to your hair?" Lando said curious and in shock.

"Lando, give me back my hat!" Layton said reaching for his hat.

Luke, Flora, and Clive laughed because no one has seen Layton act like a child before.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Layton said trying to grab his hat.

"NO unless you tell me what happened to your Afro" Lando said a little too close to Layton.

"Lando, remember the talk we had years ago about PERSONAL SPACE!" Layton said.

"Sorry" Lando said backing away.

"GOT IT!" Layton said grabbing his hat back and putting it on his head.

"Heh you haven't changed a bit. Your still TOO mature and I see you've been teaching your apprentice that too" Lando said smiling at Luke.

"It's called being a gentleman, Lando. Anyway this is Flora Reinhold, and that young man over there is Clive Dove, and you've already met Luke" Layton said.

"You tried to kill me!" Luke shouted pointing at Lando.

"But-"

Luke stomped his feet.

"GUILTY!" Luke shouted.

"Now Luke, you know its rude to point at people" Layton said.

"But Professor, you do it all the time remember?" Luke said innocently.

Layton stared at him thinking.

Lando hugged Layton.

"Lando, let go please" Layton said.

"Nope" Lando said smiling.

_Layton your so stubborn just like you were years ago _Lando thought.

_Friends Forever!_

* * *

Me: Question 4

Luke: Ok number four well their is none but it seems one of our characters has a question

Me: well read it cuz it still counts as Question 4

Luke: Ok Teen Layton asks "Why haven't I been in any of the stories because tons of people love my hair!"

Me: Oh thats easy cuz I wasn't interested cuz I thought you were a Layton of a different dimension not Teen Layton and then in the trailer when you said "Lando, I'm not interested in Archaeology" I'm like "WHAT THIS IS SO NOT LAYTON" and closed the laptop HARD! Also I liked Lando a bit better but then I'm like "I SWEAR their is a rabbit in your hair" then I started having a crush on you LoL!

Teen Layton: Wow I might even be better than Clive!

Lando: NO I'm better than Clive

Clive: HEY JUST CUZ I'M OLD NEWS DOESN'T MEAN I'M STILL UNCOOL!

Lando: your a criminal!

Clive: Exactly girls dig dat! ;)

Me: weird Flora isn't here good

Emmy: *walks in* Hi

Me: NOOOOOOOOO

Emmy: What?

Me: *runs screaming*

Luke: Well see you question 5 coming soon I guess


	9. She Saved The Day!

Hey Everyone! I have to admit I kinda am not a fan of Flora and Emmy but I did this story for a fan so I suffered ok!

* * *

_**Remember When Ch9 She Saves The Day!**_

It wasn't a normal night in London.

Yes, the moon was shining as always and the stars as bright as the glimmer of the moon.

But it was movie night at the Layton House and they were watching Alice In Wonderland,

a movie Flora had chosen.

"Professor, why is her skin so white?" Luke asked chewing popcorn.

"It's the makeup, Luke" Layton said.

Flora and Clive sat on the floor while Luke and Layton were on the couch.

Clive yawned stretching out his arms and putting his hand on Flora's shoulder.

"Don't" Flora said.

Clive put his arm on his lap again and smirked at Flora.

Flora rolled her eyes.

After the movie it was about 10:00pm.

"Luke, do you know why it's movie night tonight?" Layton asked looking at Luke.

"Because Flora said so?" Luke guessed.

"No because well...remember Emmy?" Layton asked.

Luke's eyes widened as he remembered Emmy fighting crime with her fighting skills.

"Uh yes, Professor" Luke said.

"Who's Emmy" Flora asked.

"Emmy used to be the Professor's assistant before you came, Flora" Luke said confidently.

Flora stopped talking after hearing the word assistant.

"What's wrong, Flora" Layton said noticing Flora's anger.

"Nothing" Flora said her tone a bit angry.

"You can't talk to the Professor like that!" Luke shouted angry.

"Hmph" Flora said standing up.

"So tell me more about Emmy" Clive said a bit interested.

"Well I met her about a week ago" Flora said crossing her arms.

"Oh well how, Flora?" Luke asked.

"I hate her" Flora whispered to herself.

"You mean WE met her" Clive said to Flora.

"How?" Layton asked.

"Well Remember When..."

Clive and Flora started.

**The Story **

Flora and Clive were out while Luke and Layton went to go solve puzzles.

Clive locked the house door and they both left.

Flora looked around and so did Clive.

They both avoided eye contact.

As they walked they also solved puzzles.

Flora stopped looking at a river shine in the sun.

Clive stopped also and looked at her.

Clive picked up and rock and threw it in the river making Flora turn to him.

The wind blew stronger making the pink peddles of the trees surrounding them fall.

They continued to walk and then all of a sudden two thugs came and grabbed Flora's purse.

"HEY!" Clive yelled running after the thugs.

"Clive wait!" Flora yelled but she stood looking at Clive tug the thugs coats.

Clive tugged really hard that the thugs fell on their backs.

Clive reached for the purse when the fat thug grabbed his ankle and flipped him.

"OW!" Clive yelled.

"HIYA!" a woman yelled starting to fight the thugs.

The woman had brown curly hair and wore a yellow coat with orange skinny jeans.

The woman's fighting skills were better than anything Clive ever saw.

Flora stood in shock as the woman defeated the thugs and cuffed them.

"You alright, kido" the woman said winking and helping Clive up.

"The name's Emmy Altava" Emmy said confidently.

"My name is Clive Dove" Clive said still shocked.

Flora walked up to her.

"Hello I'm Flora Reinhold" Flora said politely and taking her purse.

"Hey nice to meet ya" Emmy said.

"Wow you have to teach me how to fight like that!" Clive blurted out.

"Heh" Emmy said impressed.

Emmy looked at Clive.

"Hey didn't I see you in the papers like years ago?" Emmy said looking at Clive.

"Uhhh..." Clive said nothing after that waiting for a response.

"You tried to destroy London AND was adopted by Layton" Emmy stated.

Flora looked at Clive.

"Uh yes" Clive said.

"Well congratulations on your new life" Emmy said winking.

"Thanks" Clive said.

"No prob" Emmy said.

Emmy looked at Flora.

"Oh hey your that girl who's always in the background of Layton's pictures" Emmy said looking closely at Flora.

Flora stood wide eyed.

_I thought no one noticed! _Flora thought.

Clive smirked.

"Anyway I gotta take these guys to jail where they belong so see ya later" Emmy said dragging the thugs.

"Bye" Clive and Flora said waving.

**The End **

"Why do you hate Emmy, Flora?" Luke asked.

Layton was drinking tea and so was Clive.

"I don't hate her" Flora said annoyed.

"Flora" Luke said.

"FINE I hate her because..."

Flora trailed off.

"Because?" Luke repeated.

"Because she's better than me and impresses the Professor more because I'm a pain" Flora whispered in Luke's ear.

Luke chuckled.

"LUKE!" Flora yelled stomping up the stairs to her room.

"What did you do" Clive said in his dramatic voice and chuckling.

"Now Luke, you know you should always apologize when causing a problem" Layton said.

"Yes, Professor" Luke said walking into Flora's room.

After apologizing Flora hugged Luke.

"Hey Flora" Luke said smiling.

"Yes?" Flora asked confuesed.

"Your Two Times Better Than Emmy!"

* * *

Me: Ok Flora question 5

Flora: Ok umm oh here it is *gets piece of paper* Well anon asks: Where Does Luke Go After He Leaves London

Me: Luke?

Luke: easy answer I move back to my hometown which is called Mist Haley even though in The Last Specter the town was called a different name. Anyway that is where I went if you want to know why you'll find out when the next Layton Game comes according to wiki answers

Me: Wow even I didn't know that!

Luke: make sure to question DON'T BE SHY! And say who you want to answer or we'll choose someone randomly. Everyone answers a question differently

Emmy: Question 6 coming soon *wink*


	10. The Eternal Diva!

Hello Everyone I love this story

* * *

_**Remember When Ch10 The Eternal Diva!**_

"Another day another pay check!" Clive said holding out his check he got from work.

"Another day another show" Luke said watching cartoons.

"Another day another cup of tea" Flora said handing Layton his tea.

"Another day another puzzle" Layton said looking at the crossword in his newspaper.

It seemed to be a normal Saturday nothing was going on.

Luke watched TV quietly and if you were curious he was watching Spongebob.

Then all of a sudden the TV channel changed to the news which made Luke turn around a bit angry.

"Who changed the channel, I'm missing my show!" Luke said madly.

"Dude calm down. Your too old for cartoons anyway" Clive said with the remote in his hand.

Luke swiped Clive's check from his hand and gazed at it.

"HEY!" Clive shouted dropping the remote making a huge noise.

"What was that?" Flora said coming from the kitchen.

"Give me that, Twerp!" Clive shouted reaching for his check.

"NO, until you change it back!" Luke shouted running to his room with the check.

"HEY!" Clive shouted running after Luke.

Flora sighed.

"Their fighting again, Professor" Flora said giving Layton pancakes that were poorly made.

"Um Flora I already ordered pizza" Layton said smiling at her.

"But Professor what am I supposed to do with this" Flora asked.

"You can put it in the freezer and we'll eat it later" Layton said standing up and walking to his room.

"Professor, where are you going?" Flora asked.

"To my room" Layton said grabbing the phone to order pizza.

Luke ran back down stairs with the check and a pair of scissors.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Clive yelled pointing at Luke.

"I DARE!" Luke yelled cutting a bit of the check.

Clive ran to him and tackled him down.

"DON'T TEMPT ME" Clive yelled with the scissors pointing at Luke.

"You can't kill a kid" Luke said a bit nervous.

"I choose to" Clive said with a smirk.

Luke closed his eyes.

But then a song on TV came on.

"The Song Of The Sea!" Luke shouted.

"The what?" Clive asked getting off of Luke.

"BOYS!" Layton shouted.

"Your a bit late, Professor" Flora said.

"You were there the WHOLE time!" Luke yelled.

"Yup" Flora said.

"Whatever" Luke said sitting on the couch to listen to the TV.

"What's with Luke, Layton?" Clive asked.

"Luke is very fond of Janis, you see" Layton said smiling.

"Janis?" Clive and Flora asked.

"She's a famous opera singer and my former student" Layton said.

Clive's mouth was now wide open.

"WHAT YOU MET A FAMOUS GIRL WHO IS PRETTY!" Clive shouted in shock.

"Yep she's beautiful isn't she, Professor?" Luke asked.

"Yes" Layton said.

Clive smirked.

"Heh in the future she'll be Mrs. Dove" Clive said sitting next to Luke.

"In your dreams" Flora and Luke said.

"Oh Luke I just remembered, I forgot to tell you that Janis said hello" Layton said.

Luke turned to Layton.

"You saw Janis?" Luke yelled in shock.

"Yes" Layton said.

"When, Professor?" Luke, Clive, and Flora asked curiously.

"Remember When..."

Layton started.

**The Story **

Layton was walking around London looking for puzzles and mysteries while Clive was at the video game store and Flora was at the flower shop while Luke was at the movie store looking for Star Wars.

Layton sat at a bench at the meet up spot that they all decided but as always they were late.

Just then Layton's phone rang.

"Hey Layton" Clive said.

"Hello Clive may I help you" Layton said.

"Oh well I might be late cause their holding this awesome event and if I win I get 50 bucks!" Clive said excited.

"Well you may stay but your taking the bus, is that ok?" Layton asked.

"DUH! HEY MOVE ASIDE, LADY! Anyway gotta go. NO WAY THAT'S MINE GIVE ME THAT!" Clive yelled while Layton heard a lot of rumbling.

"Clive what are you doing?" Layton asked.

"Nothing, Layton. HEY I WANT THAT I'M IN THAT GAME! Anyway bye!" Clive said quickly hanging up.

If you were wondering Clive was looking for the game Skyward Sword and Unwound Future.

Layton sighed.

Later Flora and Luke called saying the samething.

Flora was looking for Roses for Layton but kept it a secret but another young girl wanted the samething and they started fighting.

Luke found his movie but a bully from school found him with it and he ran but tripped and the movie was taken away so he told security and they were in trouble but he still wanted Ghostbusters so he kept searching.

Layton then saw a woman singing in the grassy plain near him.

"The Song Of The Sea?" Layton asked himself listening to the song.

Layton stood and walked to the crowd around the woman.

It was Janis and she was singing for pocket money.

A jar was placed near her on the floor and Layton put 20 dollars in it.

Janis stopped singing and pointed at a keyboard that was behind her.

She was requesting him to play and Layton agreed.

They both played and earned about 80 dollars.

"Thank you, Professor" Janis said kindly.

"It's what a gentleman does" Layton said.

Janis giggled.

Layton smiled.

"So how are you, Janis?" Layton asked.

"I've been fine an you, Professor" Janis asked back.

"Well if you didn't know I adopted a young man named, Clive Dove" Layton said.

"Oh well how young, Professor?" Janis asked.

"He is 20 years old also a young girl is also with us and she's 15 her name is Flora Reinhold" Layton said.

"And Luke?" Janis asked more interested.

"Oh he's still with me and is now 10" Layton said.

"Oh he's 10 well I guess he's much older than I imagined" Janis said giggling.

"Well looks aren't everything, Janis" Layton said.

Janis and Layton talked.

"Has Luke grown a lot, Professor?" Janis asked.

"Well he's still the same just a bit more stubborn ever since I've adopted Clive" Layton said.

Janis giggled.

"And Luke still has a picture of you in his room" Layton said.

Janis smiled.

"And I also know he still listens to your music in the night" Layton said.

Janis giggled.

"He's very fond of you, Janis" Layton said.

"Well he always tried to save me remember, Professor" Janis asked.

Layton and Janis stared into space remembering the times Luke tried saving Janis.

_"Don't worry Janis, you can hold onto me if your scared" _

_I remember those words. _

_"Don't worry Janis the Professor will surely come back" _

_"Don't worry Janis I'll save you!" _

_"WHAT J-Janis!" _

_"The instrument isn't __as beautiful as Janis' voice, Professor" _

_"Don't worry I'll protect you, Janis!" _

Janis thought about all the things Luke said 3 years ago.

"I think Luke has a crush on me, Professor" Janis said smiling.

"Nonsense, Janis. A gentleman always puts a lady's needs first" Layton said.

"Anyway I have to go, Professor" Janis said standing up.

"Well it was very fun I'll see you soon" Layton said.

Janis walked away.

**The End **

Just then the door bell rang and Luke answered it.

"J-Janis?" Luke yelled in shock.

"Now Luke you don't yell in front of a lady" Layton said.

"Oh don't worry, Professor" Janis said.

Clive stared at Janis.

_Hmph stuck up _Flora thought.

"Hello Janis" Clive said bumping Luke and kissing Janis' hand.

"Hello you must be Clive" Janis said politely.

Luke grew jealous.

"Janis did you know that Luke has a crush on you" Clive said making Luke blush.

Janis giggled.

_That wasn't a joke but good thing she thinks it is _Luke thought.

Janis looked at Luke and smiled.

Luke smiled nervously.

"Janis no offense but...Your Hot!" Clive said.

Janis giggled.

Janis walked up to Luke and bent down to his level.

"Hello Janis" Luke said nervously.

Clive smirked.

Janis kissed Luke on the cheek.

"Uh what was that for, Janis?" Luke asked blushing.

"It was a Thank You" Janis said.

Clive crept behind Luke while he smiled.

Clive pushed Luke making Janis and Luke kiss.

Luke ran to Clive and punched him but he was short.

Janis giggled.

Flora nearly broke the cup she was holding.

_If that girl does that to the Professor I'll Kill HER! _Flora thought angry.

_Did that just happen _Luke thought still fighting Clive.

_I Will Always Love You, Eternal Diva!_

* * *

Me: Ok Question 6, Luke?

Luke: Well their is more than one today so 1st question of 6 from Redsparrow3 asked the characters me, Arianna, and Clive: Who are your idols and MoniCullenVolturi asks: Does Flora ever visit her home St Mystere and Amnesia girl asks: why does Clive only go to jail but not Bill Hawks.

Me: Let's answer Redsparrow3's first

Arianna: My idol is my friends because you see I don't watch much cartoons and such like normal kids.

Luke: My idol is The Professor Hershel Layton *smiles*

Clive: My idol is myself cuz I'm awesome like that *laughs out loud*

Me: ok next MoniCullenVoluri's question

Flora: ok well no cuz I'm the Professor's BIGGEST fan and well follower

Me: ok now Amnesia girl's question

Clive: well Bill didn't go to jail because the thing that he did (kill Claire) was a lab accident if he like murdered her then yea he would go to jail but unfortuneitly that didn't happen oh and I killed and destroyed people and houses soooooo yea I'm mad about it to cuz EVERYONE HATES BILL!

Me: Ooook well now that we got that out of the system bye!

Luke: Question or Questions 7 are coming soon!


	11. Lando's Funny Moment

Hi guys I got this idea from a drawing someone made that has most parts of the memory oh AND these memories NEVER happened in Layton Games

* * *

_**Remember When Ch11 Lando's Funny Moment**_

Layton was sitting down drinking tea.

It was 4:07am.

Layton never woke up so early but he wanted to get a head start before everyone.

Layton's phone rang and it was Lando.

"Hey Hershel" Lando said happily.

"Hello Lando" Layton said.

"Hey can I come over?" Lando asked.

"Uh well sure it wold be gr-"

Layton stopped when he heard the door bell ring.

"Wait a sec, Lando" Layton said walking to the door.

Layton opened the door.

It was Lando.

"Yo" Lando said waving and showing himself in.

"Lando, you don't just walk in without-"

Layton was cut off.

"Oh sorry" Lando said backing up and wiping the dirt of his feet and continue to walk.

"Uh not what I meant but Thank You anyway" Layton said closing the door and hanging u the phone.

Lando sat.

"Oh tea!" Lando said grabbing Layton's tea and drinking it.

"Uh Lando" Layton said.

Lando continued drinking.

"Lando?" Layton said trying to get his attention.

Lando continued drinking and he finished the whole cup.

"Never mind" Layton said.

"Hey Hershel do you remember heading to the Door Of Miracles?" Lando asked staring into space.

"Well no not really" Layton said.

"Ok Well Remember When"

Lando started.

**The Story **

Lando and Layton had walked about 6 miles and weren't even halfway to The Door Of Miracles.

They were heading their because Lando had begged Layton that day in school for him to come with him to show him archeology was supposedly fun.

"Lando?" Layton asked.

Layton and Lando were in high school.

Layton didn't like archeology at the time.

(this is true you can check the Mask Of Miracle trailer)

Layton had an afro back then and Lando used to wear glasses but he still does now but not when he well let's just say did something.

"Yes, Hershel?" Lando asked looking around the canyon.

"Lando, this is too dangerous, I mean why didn't we just take the bus, It is faster" Layton said politely.

Lando turned around and faced Layton.

"Hershel, it's the 70s, gay people aren't allowed on the bus DUH!" Lando said.

Layton looked confused.

"But I'm not-"

Layton was cut off.

"Anyway if I fall maybe your afro will break my fall, of course!" Lando said.

Layton said nothing.

_What was that all about? _Layton thought.

_Layton might have straight A's like me but he can be clueless sometimes _Lando thought.

They continued to walk as Lando kept saying stupid things.

They stood on a very high canyon.

"Wow look at the view, Lando" Layton said smiling.

"Should we test how deep it is?" Lando asked.

"How are we do th-"

Layton was cut off.

Lando pushed him but Layton hesitated and ran past him.

"What's wrong?" Lando asked.

"You were gonna kill me!" Layton said.

"And you said we should test it" Lando said.

Layton said nothing.

Later they continued to walk.

"Lando let's just take the bus" Layton whined.

"I already told you, it's the 70s gay people aren't allowed on the bus" Lando said.

"But Lando I'm not gay" Layton said.

"Yeah like I'll ever believe that" Lando said chuckling.

"I'm Lando I'm serious" Layton said.

Lando turned to Layton.

"Hershel let me ask you something, what is the synonom of the word gentleman?" Lando asked putting a hand on Layton's shoulder.

"Well-" Layton was cut off.

"A similar word is...a giant WUSS!" Lando said loudly.

Layton said nothing.

_Now he's just being annoying _Layton thought.

_Layton your more stupid than you look _Lando thought.

**The End **

"You remember, Hershel?" Lando asked.

"Uh...well why'd you say those things mostly why about the bus?" Layton asked.

"Layton, I know your gay" Lando said smirking.

"I'M NOT!" Layton said blushing a bit.

"Heh your blushing, Layton" Lando said chuckling.

"Shush, Lando. You never changed, You've always been so...odd" Layton admitted.

Lando took off his glasses.

"What are you doing?" Layton asked.

Lando put the glasses on Layton.

"I can't see, Lando" Layton said blinking a lot.

Lando chuckled and hugged Layton.

"Good morning" Luke said coming downsatirs.

"Lando hugging the Professor...what else is new" Luke said half asleep.

Lando chuckled.

_LoLz It's weird how I still act like a kid _Lando thought.

_Hershel You Haven' Changed A Bit!_

* * *

Me: Question 7, Luke?

Luke: ok well two people asked and may I add WOW thanks for liking us ok well Sonic787 asks Where Does Clive Work? And Dandelion Oak asks Is Claire The Professor's Only Girlfriend, Ever!

Me: answers please

Clive: Ok in the game Unowund Future as Clive I have no job and acting like Future Luke I'm work in the newspaper but if you were asking about my job in the stories then my job is to write articles for the London Times which is a boring job if you ask me

Me: NEXT!

Luke: WAIT Redsparrow3 wants Clive to Re-answer the question asked last time which was Who Is Your Idol

Clive: FINE I ADMIT IT! My idol is...Professor Hershel Layton *leaves blushing*

Me: Hey Luke go check he's ok ANYWAY NEXT!

Layton: Well Claire is my only well used to be girlfriend because I don't have much interest for ladies because I am a gentleman I'm supposed to be nice to every lady and not pick favorites.

Luke: *walks in* Question 8 coming soon!


	12. The Mysterious Liquid

I'm SOOOOOO sorry this took forever its cuz I was sick and had writer's block and this was based on a drawing I saw that made me laugh

* * *

_**Remember When Ch12 The Mysterious Liquid**_

Flora and Luke were out of school walking in the sun.

The sun burned down on Flora and Luke making only Luke sweat.

Luke and Flora walked tried from a long school day.

Flora stopped and Luke turned to her.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Let's take a different route, Luke" Flora suggested walking into a street called Elm.

Luke trusted Flora and followed her.

Luke looked around not noticing lots of buildings.

Luke then saw a building and read the sign on the front.

"Berry's Bar, Special Red Wine, Oh I tasted that!" Luke shouted happily to Flora.

Flora hit Luke in the head with her hand.

"OW what was that for!" Luke asked.

"You know what the Professor says A gentleman ONLY drinks tea!" Flora scolded.

"Well someone told me that it's healthy for kids" Luke stated.

"WHO ON EARTH WOULD TELL YOU THAT!" Flora yelled.

"Well Remember When..."

Luke started.

**The Story **

Luke and Flora were right outside the Super Market.

"Stay here while I get everything on the list okay, Luke" Flora said.

"Uh okay" Luke said nodding.

Flora walked into the store leaving Luke outside by himself.

This happened after the events of Professor Layton And The Diabolical Box.

Luke stood nervously.

"Hello Luke" a women said smiling nicely.

"May I ask who you are, Ma'am" Luke asked politely.

"It's me, Ilyana" Ilyana said smiling.

"Oh hi Ilyana" Luke said smiling back.

(I haven't played PL2 so tell me if Ilyana doesn't act the way I'm gonna make her act)

Luke noticed Ilyana was holding a glass in her hand with red liquid.

"What's that?" Luke asked pointing at the glass.

Far from them Layton was strolling and saw Luke pointing at the drink.

Layton looked closely at the drink and saw words on the glass that read

"Red Wine"

Layton shivered and grew a bit pale.

Layton didn't like Red Wine and he always told Luke to stay away from other drinks except tea.

Layton went closer to listen to their conversation.

"Do you want to find out?" Ilyana asked with a grin.

"Uh I don't know...The Professor tells me to never drink anything else but tea" Luke said nervously.

"Good job, my boy" Layton whispered to himself hearing what Luke said.

"Come on, Luke this is Red Wine it's very healthy for kids they even say it's better than tea" Ilyana said smiling.

"Well if you say it's healthy then..." Luke said reaching for the glass.

"Nuh uh uh" Ilyana said not giving Luke the glass.

"But don't you want me to taste it" Luke said confused.

"I want to give it to you" Ilyana said kindly.

"I'm not a child!" Luke stated.

"I know but a lady is offering" Ilyana said.

Luke blushed a bit as Ilyana grabbed his chin to drink to liquid.

Layton jolted up and ran to them.

Ilyana kept holding Luke's chin and gave him the drink.

"NOOOO" Layton shouted running.

Luke blushed while drinking nervously.

Layton was too late and he stopped running.

"Mmm! It's good!" Luke said happily.

Luke and Ilyana then stared at Layton as they saw him standing there.

"Professor, I'm sorry but Ilyana said it was healthy" Luke said bowing.

"I-I-It's ok" Layton said trying to be polite while turning pale.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Luke asked seeing him pale.

Ilyana giggled and grinned.

Layton stared at Ilyana with a face that said

"How could you!"

Ilyana smiled.

"Well here you can drink the rest, Sugar" Ilyana said handing Luke the glass and pinching his cheeks.

Luke blushed.

"Uh thanks" Luke said.

"I have to go nice seeing you, Layton and Sugar" Ilyana said winking and leaving.

"Bye Ilyana" Luke said waving.

Flora walked out of the store.

"Hi Luke!" Flora said happily.

Flora then saw Layton pale and shock and Luke holding a glass with red liquid.

"Did I miss something?" Flora asked confused.

"No, Nothing happened" Layton said trying to act normal.

**The End **

Flora gasped.

"The Professor told me that you were drinking Strawberry juice!" Flora shouted angry.

"It was Red Wine, Flora" Luke said.

"THAT LITTLE SHE DEVIL!" Flora shouted.

"Why do you say that, she doesn't like the Professor" Luke said confused.

"Oh no reason" Flora said nervously.

_Okaaaay? Anyway I didn't know it was bad for me? _Luke thought.

_Ilyana Is Also A Little Pretty But I'm Never Telling Anyone That!_

* * *

Me: Question 8 or QuestionS, Luke

Luke: ok well Redsparrow3 asks me and Clive: What was your dream about last night and for Arianna: Why are you so awesome and asked the Professor: Do you read books about faries and unicorns called Lollipops and Amnesia Girl asks: does Luke an interest in all girls and Dandelion Oak asks: If Luke walked in on Flora and Clive kissing would he be jealous AND Blackshadow the Fangirl asks: Layton, how did you come to love archeology AND Brightpaw32 asks: Descole, Do you like Professor Layton or Evil Layton better and if you has to team up with that person to defend the world, would you *breathes hevayily*

Me: Ok first RedSparrow3's questions

Luke: Well my dream was me and Layton solving another big mystery once again and I saw myself in the future I didn't look like Clive AT ALL cuz I was wearing this cool cape and my students called me Professor Triton but most of my students were girls?

Clive: Well uh I had a nightmare I dreamt my parents dying but THANK YOU FOR ASKING! *crosses arms madly*

Arianna: I'm awesome because I'm me, that was an easy answer LoLz

Layton: I don't really read any books like that and they sound like Flora's dreams

Me: NEXT!

Luke: Well if I have to admit I kinda do hav a little interest BUT DON'T TELL THE PROFESSOR!

Me: NEXT!

Luke: ANOTHER QUESTION well I guess I'm famous, okay well I would be a bit jealous because I have a TINY crush on Flora but DON'T TELL THE PROFESSOR!

Me: NEXT!

Layton: Well like in The Mask Of Miriacles Trailer I start to like archeology (THIS IS KINDA A SPOILER!) right after I let go of Lando's hand and he fell to his death

Me: I'm so sorry anyway NEXT!

Descole: Layton is better than Evil Layton becuase Evil Layton ISN'T real. Allow me to explain you see one day a fan of Layton decided to make an evil verison of Layton called Evil Layton (he is NOT talking about me: the author) And well right now another fan just started making Evil Luke and well if I had to team up with Layton to save the world I would because I still need to discover more things that Layton still hasn't AND I'M GOING TO WIN!

Me: Good For You! Anyway BYE!

Luke: Question 9 coming soon!


	13. Friday The 13th

I SOOOOOOOOOO SRRY this took forever and its not even THAT good *feels disappointed*

* * *

_**Remember When Ch13 Friday The 13th**_

It was Sunday.

It was a normal June 15.

Luke and Clive sat watching Spongebob while Flora made tea for Layton.

Luke yawned a bit bored.

Just then someone knocked on the door.

Layton got up and headed for the door.

Layton was about to open the door when it opened and hit him in the face making Luke, Clive, and Flora turn to him while he said

"Ow!"

"Hello World!" Lando said still holding on to the door knob.

Lando somehow managed to open the door all by himself.

Layton rubbed his nose while Lando greeted everyone happily.

"Lando! You don't just open the door into someone's house!" Layton scolded.

"Oh Layton your so mature you NEED to be a kid sometimes" Lando said sitting in between Clive and Luke on the couch.

Layton growled a little.

"Here, Professor" Flora said handing Layton a cup of tea.

Lando stood up and scooped Layton's tea before he can drink it.

"Good! I'm thirsty!" Lando said drinking the tea quickly.

"Uh Lando" Layton said trying to be polite.

Lando drank away ignoring Layton.

"Lando! That's my tea" Layton stated.

"LAYTON PLEEEEEEASE!" Lando begged still holding Layton's tea.

Layton sighed.

"You may have the tea" Layton said a bit disappointed.

Lando drank and drank till it was done.

Lando placed the tea cup on Layton top hat.

"Lando can you please take the tea cup off my head" Layton asked.

"Oh sorry I thought your hat was a table" Lando said sarcastic while snickering.

Layton got the tea cup and set it on the table.

"I'm SOOOOO bored!" Lando exclaimed loudly.

"Me too" Luke added.

"Me three" Clive said.

"Lando, did you have a nice Friday the 13th two days ago?" Flora asked trying to make conversation.

"Now Flora you know superstitions don't really exist" Layton stated.

"I know, Professor but I'm just asking" Flora said smiling.

"Mine was a bust" Luke said a bit of saddness in his voice.

"Mine was AWESOME!" Clive shouted waiting for someone to ask that.

"Mine was odd" Lando exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Lando.

"You go first Luke" Layton insisted interested.

"Well I was chased by bullies the whole day but I saw Arianna walking around so I decided to walk up and talk to her but then one of the bullies saw me while I talked to Arianna and they pushed me into her" Luke said looking at the ground.

"What's bad about that?" Clive asked.

"I was SOOO embarrassed, CLIVE!" Luke shouted blushing.

Clive snickered and smirked at the thought.

_I bet Luke looked like a girl and Arianna looked like a boy when that happened heh I see it now Luke's dumb expression heh _Clive thought mischievously smiling.

"Well outside in the backyard I did the coolest thing!" Clive shouted.

"What'd you do?" Lando asked curiously.

"Okay well I had a pack of trump cards in my hand and then all of a sudden I started to control them it was AWESOME I mean they were flying around me and I controlled them with my mind" Clive shouted quickly.

"So that's what you were trying to tell me" Layton realized.

"Well mine was weird yet cool depends who you are" Lando said.

"Well tell us EVERYTHING" Flora insisted interested.

"Well Remember When"

Lando started.

**The Story **

It was 5:00pm.

Everyone was at a plaza.

Clive went to the video game store hoping to get the 2nd Layton Game their.

Luke went to the pet store to look and talk to the animals.

Flora went with Clive so she could find the 1st Layton Game.

Lando and Layton sat at a bench.

"Hey Layton do you think me, you, and Sharon can be like a threesome!" Lando insisted as his eyes shined.

(Threesome-a group of three)

"Depends what do you mean?" Layton asked.

"Like a love triangle" Lando said smirking.

"I think your mistaken, Lando I mean Sharon said she never liked you like that" Layton stated.

"Oh you thought I meant that Sharon had to choose" Lando said.

Layton looked at Lando.

"Who did you mean, Lando?" Layton asked a bit curious.

"You" Lando said pointing at him.

Layton stood up quickly.

"WHAT? LANDO! I'm NOT gay!" Layton shouted blushing a bit.

"Who said that?" Lando said with a smirk.

Layton looked at him and blushed even more.

"STOP THAT!" Layton said a bit embarrassed.

"Oh Layton you say your a gentleman but you just say that to trick the fans" Lando said snickering.

"Pardon?" Layton said confused.

"Oh I'm sorry" Lando said smirking.

"Lando, you haven't changed a bit...that worries me" Layton said.

"It worries me that you act 50 when your only 32" Lando said chuckling.

"Why do you always do this!" Layton said a bit angry.

"Cause I love to mess with you I mean you always blush about everything I say" Lando said smirking.

Layton blushed a bit.

"SEE!" Lando said pointing.

Layton covered his face with his hand.

"Layton likes Lando" Lando sang a bit happily.

"SHUSH!" Layton whispered loudly blushing.

"Why cause its true" Lando said snickering.

"It's NOT true!" Layton shouted.

Lando put his arm around Layton.

"Oh Hershey your so dumb" Lando said happily.

"It's Hershel" Layton corrected.

"I said that DUH!" Lando said knocking on Layton top hat.

Layton ignored him.

"Anyway how are you" Lando said getting close to Layton.

"Lando...personal space" Layton said.

"I know" Lando said not moving away.

Layton blushed.

"Please move" Layton insisted.

"What if I don't want to" Lando said.

Layton pushed Lando away.

"Hey Layton" Lando asked.

"What?" Layton said.

"Am I a great friend?"

"...Yes"

"You hesitated!"

"No I didn't"

"YES YOU DID"

"I did nothing of the sort"

"YEAH YOU DID!"

"Lando, you have to work on your listening skills"

"I'm NOT deaf!"

"I didn't say you were"

Lando growled.

Layton snickered.

"You tricked me!" Lando shouted.

"Yes I did" Layton admited.

**The End **

"What's odd about that?" Flora asked curiously.

"Layton never tricks me only I can" Lando stated.

"True" Clive agreed.

"Well..." Luke disagreed.

"What do you mean well?" Lando asked.

"Well the Professor has tricked me before" Luke stated.

Everyone turned to Layton.

"He's right" Layton said sipping his new tea.

_Weird I guess I don't know that much about Layton _Lando thought.

_Oh Layton You Weirder Than I Thought_

* * *

Me: Question 9!

Luke: ok well Redsparrow3 asks me and Clive what is the scariest situation you have ever been in also asks me, Clive, and Arianna what is your favourite foods and asks Layton what is your favorite type of tea AND Amnesia girl asks everyone: what would be your preferred job and why do you wear the same thing

Me: first Redsparrow3's questions!

Luke: Well I've been in lots of scary situations but my scariest is in the movie Professor Layton And The Eternal Diva where I was let alone with Jenis cuz I was only 7 and I don't like being without the Professor

Clive: Well you should know my scariest situation its when I was 10 and my parents were killed in the explosion 10 years ago if you remember from Professor Layton And The Unwound Future

Luke: My favorite food is salad...I guess

Clive: My favorite food is pizza DUH!

Arianna: My favorite food is also salad

Layton: I really don't have a favorite tea because I don't know what type of tea Flora makes but whatever it is thats my favorite

Me: anybody else thinking something weird...ANYWAY NEXT!

Clive: my preferred job would be what I have right now: Newpaper Reporter

Layton: I agree with Clive my preferred job is what I have right now: A professor of archeaology

Flora: A teacher or florist

Luke: I would be anything the Professor would be so since he's a Professor then thats my preferred job in the future

Me: NEXT!

Luke: I'll explain this question *ahem* well we all wear the samething because nothing else is our style and besides Nintendo controls our style soooo yeah and we never chane because... I like my clothes! And I'm never changing it...until I'm older of course

Clive: Question 10 coming soon...I hope


	14. You Were Partners!

this is a _**SPOILER**_ chapter! It is a **_SPOILER_** to the 5th Layton Game, Mask Of Miracles Don't say I didn't warn you and thanks everyone BTW if I at least get 50 reviews then I'll give you the answer to how old MOST the Layton characters are!

* * *

_**Remember When Ch14 You Were Partners?**_

It was a very boring Monday.

Layton was home alone since he sent Clive to go get more tea since he didn't want to get up from his seat.

Layton seemed a bit sorry for Clive but he didn't want to call him back since he really wanted tea.

Luke and Flora were still at school which made Layton miss Luke a bit.

"I know a true gentleman should never hide secrets but it's hard to tell Luke he's a bit...over talkative" Layton said to himself.

It was beyond silent.

The doorbell rang and Layton didn't get up because he knew who it was.

The door slammed open.

It was Lando Ascad.

"Hellooo world!" Lando greeted waving happily.

"Well aren't you cheery today" Layton said chuckling.

Lando scratched the back of his head and sat down in front of Layton.

"It's a good thing you came" Layton said.

"Why you miss me" Lando said smirking.

Layton blushed.

"No I was just bored!" Layton stated.

Lando chuckled at Layton's childish act.

Just then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Layton said walking to the door.

It was Juan Descole.

"What are you doing here!" Layton said a bit surprised.

"Who is it, Layton?" Lando asked walking to Layton.

Lando stared at Descole and Descole stared at Lando.

Lando shut the door quickly and hid under the table.

"LANDO! You don't just shut the door in front of someone even if they are evil!" Layton stated loudly.

"I know I know but I know him and he's not THAT evil" Lando said cleaning his glasses.

"You know him?" Layton asked surprised.

"Yup"

"HOW?"

"Well Remember When..."

Lando started.

**The Story **

(This is a _**SPOILER**_ story!)

In the Mask Of Miracle Lando was just taken to jail and was sitting depressed in his cell when he saw a figure.

"Hello Lando" the figure said.

"Who are you" Lando asked.

Right now Lando has no glasses and an afro if you were wondering but later after this he had changed into what he is now and no longer wears contacts now he wears glasses.

"My name is Juan Descole well I bet you feel a bit angry at your so called Highschool Friend Layton, am I right?" Descole asked.

Lando stood up.

"Yea but how did you-"

"You see I'm his enemy and if you agree to join forces then I'll help you escape out of this prison that Layton sent you to" Descole said putting his hand through the jail bars.

Lando looked at his hand and then shook his hand.

"Oh yeah did I mention that you had to do something for me" Descole said.

"No what is it though?"

"You have to kill Layton"

Lando looked at Descole and grinned.

"Deal!"

Descole grinned.

After that Lando and Descole were hiding in the woods.

"Hey can you help me?" Lando asked looking at Descole.

"Um I-HEY!" Descole shouted as Lando climbed on him.

Lando was now sitting on Descole's shoulders.

Lando looked around and analyzed everything while on his shoulders.

"GET OFF!" Descole shouted annoyed.

"Nope" Lando said winking and tapping Descole's head.

Descole growled a bit regretful of what he did.

Lando chuckled.

_I wonder if Layton would be this annoyed like old times _Lando thought grinning at the thought of him taking off Layton's hat.

_How is he Layton's old friend and the Man Of Miracles _Descole thought.

"So how did you come back to life" Descole asked trying to cover his annoyance.

"Oh you didn't hear Layton's explaination?" Lando asked.

"No" Descole answered.

"Well..."

After telling Descole everything he seemed a bit curious.

"So you turned evil just for your Highschool crush, Sharon" Descole said.

"Yup but you put it like I'm stupid" Lando said.

"Well what you just said sounded like the 3rd Layton Game, Professor Layton And The Unwound Future" Descole said.

"I know but hey I'm better looking than Dimitri right?" Lando asked winking.

"Yea sure whatever" Descole said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't hear a no" Lando said grinning.

Descole sighed.

Lando got down from Descole and stared at him stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes?" Descole asked.

"I just want to know what's under your mask" Lando said reaching for Descole's mask.

"STOP DON'T-"

Lando took off Descole's mask and he gasped at what he saw.

"No way!" Lando said as his eyes widened.

"Give me that!" Descole said putting his mask back on.

"DON'T tell ANYONE!" Descole shouted pointing at Lando.

"Your secret is safe with me" Lando said smiling.

"Can you just go your giving me a headache" Descole said putting his hand on his head.

"But what about the-"

"Forget the deal just go do whatever you want and just forget we ever talked"

"But-"

"GO! And when I see you again I will kill you if you make eye contact or just see you!"

Lando ran and turned back but ran faster.

**The End **

"So Descole is going to kill you?" Layton asked.

"Well he said if I ever see you again then I will kill you so YEA!" Lando said in his Descole impression.

Layton chuckled.

"That's nonsense, Lando" Layton said opening the door.

"NOOOOO!" Lando shouted stretching out his hand dramatic.

"I'm here to see Lando Ascad is he here?" Descole asked trying to be polite.

"How are you still alive?" Layton asked.

"What do you mean?" Descole asked back.

"Well when you looked for Ambrosia you died when the robot you made fell into the ocean, did you not?" Layton asked.

"Just like Lando, I survived" Descole said.

"Well Lando is here he's under the table" Layton said pointing to scared Lando.

"DON'T KILL ME!" Lando shouted.

"At least kill me fast" Lando added.

"I'm not going to kill you, Lando" Descole said.

"What?" Lando said confused.

"I'm sorry I said that so you would NEVER come searching for me" Descole admitted.

"So let me get this straight..."

Lando began standing up.

"You got me filled with terror just so I can't go out and find you ever again"

"Yes that is correct" Descole said.

"What a bad friend" Lando said.

"I'm NOT your friend!" Descole shouted.

"Don't worry, FRIEND I'll forgive you" Lando said putting an arm around him.

_As a kid I loved making friends but in elementary and middle school it was mostly girls for some odd reason but then in Highschool it was just Layton since I was considered a nerd and I still like Sharon but I'm a bit over her I mean I almost killed Henry, my old highschool friend and Layton just for her but Descole might be evil but he's a sweetheart hmmm I should call him that to annoy him, Aren't I a Friend Maker _Lando thought.

_Let Me See If I Remember What Was Under Descole's Mask...Oh Yeah He's-_

* * *

Me: Question 10 plz, Luke

Luke: Well ok Brightpaw32 asks the Professor If he feels sorry for Lando and Descole's death and this wasn't really a question either but we'll answer it because...uh because...why, Red?

Me: Cuz it'll be FUNNY!

Luke: ooookay well OH YEA FANS! PPGDfan21 in the Layton World is called Red

Me: Yup ok so first question!

Layton: well of course I feel sorry and a bit gulity I mean the reason why _**(SPOILER!)**_Lando died is because I wasn't that strong to hold him as a highschooler so I had to let him go and Descole died because...well I wasn't the reason why and I'm NOT mean it's just that a criminal should always be taught a lesson

Me: oooook well answer the next Layton

Layton: Well I am not gay!

Clive: yea u r!

Me: CLIVE THEY'RE ARE NO QUESTIONS FOR U SO LEAVE!

Clive: Hey the fans love me *waves* and besides I came to see you, sweetheart

Me: SHUT UP!

Luke: Bye!

-cameras black out-

Luke: I know Clive is annoying and flirty but DON'T kill him, Red!


	15. The Black Crow

I love this chapter cuz it has everyone's fav Last Specter character! It contains _**SPOILERS**_ if you haven't beat the game Professor Layton And The Last Specter

* * *

_**Remember When Ch15 The Black Crow**_

It was nighttime and the Layton Group had finished watching a movie called The Black Crow.

It was about a black crow that always appeared before and after a murder had happened at a certain place the murder had remained nameless throughout the whole movie but as always Layton knew who the culprit was.

"The culprit is Samuel, the 10 year old boy who loves to climb on trees and can hang on the edge of a window without falling" Layton had explained.

Those words stayed with Luke while he laid on his bed filled with terror.

_Maybe I should stay awake and solve a puzzle to keep the movie out of my mind _Luke thought sitting up.

Luke grabbed a puzzle book from under his desk and grabbed a pencil as he solved a math puzzle.

Just then Luke heard a "Ca!" from a crow making him shiver.

Luke didn't bear to turn to the window.

It was dark but the twilight of the moon made it all okay but not to Luke.

Luke heard another "Ca" and grabbed his stuffed bear and hugged it tightly.

_You are NOT scared you are NOT scared _Luke repeated in his head.

"Good Evening, Luke" a voice said from out the window.

Luke looked out the window and saw someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Crow?" Luke said a bit loud.

Luke covered his mouth making sure no one heard him.

Crow was on a tree branch right in front of Luke's window and on his arm rested a Black Crow.

Luke stared at the Crow in terror.

Crow noticed and smiled as the twilight hit him from behind making him sparkle.

"Are you okay, Luke what's wrong?" Crow asked even though he knew the answer.

"It's nothing. What are you doing here anyway, Crow?" Luke asked curiously.

Crow jumped and landed right on the edge of Luke's window.

Luke was shocked and fell back in surprise.

The Black Crow on Crow's arm helped him balance on the window edge without it he would've fell.

"Why so surprised, Mayor Boy?" Crow asked mocking Luke.

"Can you stop calling me that" Luke said getting up.

"Sorry it's just been a while" Crow said stepping into Luke's room.

"Um shouldn't you leave the crow outside, Crow?" Luke asked shaking.

"This Crow gives me strength, Luke. I can't just leave it outside, it's my best friend" Crow said petting the crow.

"What's it's name?" Luke asked still a bit scared.

"His name is The Black Crow" Crow said smiling.

Luke stared at The Black Crow and didn't see any good in it's eyes which frightened Luke even more than before.

"Uh hello Black Crow" Luke said trying to smile.

"CA!" The Black Crow shouted loudly.

"Shhhh" Crow said stroking The Black Crow's feathers to calm him.

"What did I do?" Luke asked puzzled.

"He doesn't seem fond of you for some reason I guess the boy was right" Crow said still trying to calm the crow down.

"What boy? Where did you get him anyway, tell me that first, Crow?" Luke asked.

"Remember When..."

Crow started.

**The Story **

Luke had just left Misthallery and it was now the afternoon and Crow was organizing things for the auction tonight when Marilyn rushed in.

"Crow someone has just entered the market!" Marilyn warned.

"What's bad about that, Marilyn" Crow asked putting down a box he was carrying.

"He looks just like Luke, Boss but he claims not to be him!" Marilyn shouted.

"Did you talk to him?" Crow asked looking curiously at Marilyn.

"Yes, I asked him if he was Luke and he responded very harshly" Marilyn answered.

"What did he say back?" Crow asked.

"He said DON'T dare to say that to me or you'll be DEAD in seconds" Marilyn said rather sadly.

Crow stood in silence trying to think of what to say next.

Crow grabbed his Black Raven costume and put it on.

"Quick, Marilyn get all the members in their costumes" Crow commanded.

"But why, Boss?" Marilyn asked curiously.

"We're going to trick him into giving us the answer" Crow said grinning.

"Yes, Sir!" Marilyn said running off.

After Crow and the rest finished putting on their costumes they all hid while Crow followed the strange boy that looked like Luke.

Crow jumped off the roof and landed right in front of the boy.

The boy didn't seem fond of the surprise.

"Move!" the boy shouted rudely.

Crow laughed in his Black Raven voice.

The boy's face turned to a big frown.

The boy tried kicking Crow put failed as he started to run.

The boy chased after him but ended up being tricked when he saw the other Ravens come out and run.

The boy grew angrier and stopped and put his hand on his head trying to stop him from getting angrier.

_Someone has anger issues _Crow thought grinning.

The boy grabbed The Black Ravens' long coat and tugged it hard to reveal Scraps.

Scraps panicked and tripped on his own feet trying to run from the boy who was glaring at him.

(All characters except for the boy are in the game Professor Layton and the Last Specter)

The boy grabbed part of Scraps' shirt and pulled making him fall on his shoes.

Scraps looked up and saw the boy glaring at him madly.

"What do we do now, Boss" Louis asked a bit of panic in his voice.

All 8 members of The Black Ravens look at Crow.

"We help" Crow said firmly.

"But our cover, Boss" Wren objected.

"Yea, Boss our cover" Socket agreed.

"No we just leave him" Nabby commanded.

"Your not the boss of us, Nabby!" Tweeds said.

"Guys STOP fighting!" Badger shouted.

"Everyone take off your costume and help!" Crow commanded.

"Good thing your only the second boss, Nabby" Marilyn said.

Everyone took off their costumes and went out of the shadows to help Scraps.

Louis and Tweeds helped Scraps up.

"Who are you" Crow asked.

The boy whistled and a black crow flew out of no where and landed on the boy's arm.

"I have many names but I'm not telling you anything I'm looking for a boy named Luke Triton have you seen him here I was informed he lived in this town" the boy said.

"Luke isn't here" Crow said.

"Well where is he" the boy asked curious and stroking the black crow.

"I'm not saying unless you tell me your name" Crow said grinning.

The boy glared at Crow then sighed.

"Fine my name is Evil Luke" Evil Luke said.

"Who sent you" Crow asked.

"No more questions! Now where is he!" Evil Luke shouted impatient.

"He's in America in New York City" Crow said with a grin.

_What is Crow planning _The 8 members thought.

"That wasn't so hard was it, Mister anyway here" Evil Luke said handing the black crow to him.

"Why are you giving me this?" Crow asked curious.

"It's a thank you" Evil Luke said smiling.

Crow stared at him.

"HEY just because my name has the word Evil in it doesn't mean I can't be nice" Evil Luke said.

Crow took the black crow and set him on his arm.

"Keep him away from Luke because he was trained to kill him but you didn't hear that from me" Evil Luke whispered.

"Uh thanks" Crow said unsure of what to say.

"Oh and if your lying I WILL hunt YOU DOWN!" Evil Luke warned running off.

_I guess I'm in trouble but with his name...I'm so NOT giving HIM Luke's address _Crow thought.

"Now what, Boss?" Louis asked curiously.

"I don't trust that guy" Nabby said.

"I don't trust the bird" Marilyn said glaring at the crow.

"CA!" the crow crowed loudly in disagreement.

"I think I'll name him...The Black Crow" Crow said smiling.

"He looks like the Crow from the movie The Black Crow" Scraps said looking at the crow.

"This guy doesn't seem scary" Crow said stroking the crow.

"He's gone insane" Wren whispered.

"Yea" Socket whispered back in agreement.

**The End **

"After that day whenever Black Crow crowed the next day I always saw a murder in the daily paper" Crow added to his story.

Luke clutched his teddy bear tightly.

"Are you sure Black Crow is a safe crow" Luke said looking at the crow who looked angry at him.

"No, Black Crow" Crow said holding the crow's neck.

"Your choking him, Crow!" Luke said.

"This is how I calm him, Luke unless you want to die" Crow said clutching the crow's neck.

The Black Crow calmed down but stared at Luke.

"I think you should be careful, Crow" Luke said.

"Why?" Crow asked.

"Well you lied to Evil Luke so I wouldn't die and he said he would hunt you down and...I'm worried now" Luke said looking at Crow.

Crow stared at him and smiled.

Crow took off Luke's hat and petted him.

"Oh Luke your all soft like always" Crow said smiling kindly.

"No wonder why all the girls love you your so nice" Luke said fixing his hair.

"Enough with the complainants that aren't even true" Crow said.

"They are so true" Luke said hugging Crow.

Crow hugged back while the crow set himself down on Luke's desk.

Crow knelt down to Luke.

"Even if I die it's because I was protecting you, Luke" Crow said kindly petting Luke's head.

Luke smiled.

It was a brotherly moment.

Just then the door opened.

"Luke are you al-"

It was Layton and behind him was Flora and Clive.

Flora held a pan in her hand and Clive held a hammer while Layton held a steel pipe.

"I KNEW IT!" Clive said pointing at Luke and Crow.

Everyone was silent.

"YOU ARE GAY!" Clive shouted.

"What? But-"

Luke was cut off.

"GUILTY!" Clive shouted.

The Black Crow went back on Crow's arm as he stood.

"Crow?" Layton said confused.

"Well DUH, Layton that is a crow" Clive said referring to The Black Crow.

"My name is Crow" Crow said correcting Clive.

"Oh sorry dude" Clive said.

"Its-Its The Black Crow from the movie and it crowed" Flora said holding onto Layton's coat scared.

"Flora, your right everyone watch yourself one of us will die! And the killer is...HIM!" Clive said pointing at Crow.

"Me?" Crow said confused.

"YES YOU! You came from the window to kill little Luke here" Clive shouted raising his hammer in the air to hit Crow.

"STOP! He's a friend and it was just a movie, Clive" Luke shouted back.

The next day on the daily paper someone was murdered and not clue was identified.

Everyone still thinks it was because of The Black Crow that Crow had with him.

To This Day No One Knows Who The Murder Is

* * *

Me: Question 11, Luke

Luke: Well Amnesia girl asks anyone here what was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you also asks Descole what is under your mask

Me: I've been wondering those questions too but mostly I want to know the second

Flora: I will answer I guess well my most embarrassing moment is when I spilled tea on the Professor because I looked so dumb in front of him I was turning red I mean he is my-oh uh nevermind *blush*

Clive: I'll answer also my most embarrassing moment is when well...hmmm...I guess when I went to jail I mean I looked like a criminal and...yea

Me: anyone else gonna answer that question?

Luke: I will okay well my most embarrassing moment is when I tripped and landed on top of Arianna a day at school because well you know how I hate it when someone ANYONE is to close to me *blush*

Me: NEXT!

Descole: Well under my mask is a secret so I am sorry so I can not answer your question

Me: Why is it a secret?

Descole: I swore NOT to tell anyone or ever reveal my true face sorry

Luke: Thanks For Reading *waves* Question 12 coming soon

Me: See ya soon!


	16. Your Old Girlfriend!

Hi everyone sorry this took so long its just cuz its summer so sorry and check out my new Youtube video that is supposed to be an ad to read Remember When its called _Why Are Layton Games So Popular?_ also please watch _Layton's Past Cutscenes Subbed _if you want to know about Layton's Past or if you just want spoilers to Professor Layton And The Mask Of Miracle also if you didn't know my Youtube Name is _Rose21991 _Thanks For Reading LoLz!

* * *

_**Remember When Ch16 Your Old Girlfriend?**_

Luke was starring out his window.

It was afternoon and Luke had just finished shopping for tea by himself.

Luke and Crow talked since they had bumped into each other and Arianna had joined their conversation.

You see Arianna a month before had been in a horrible accident and had recently lost her memory.

Luke and Crow have been working hard to try to get her to remember but the only thing she remembers is Luke's name which is a bit odd yet cute if you ask me.

By the way I'm your narrator, Red or should I say the author of this story.

Anyway Luke brought up the first time Arianna came to live here in London so he decided to tell the whole story to Arianna which is a pretty weird story.

**The Story **

Today wasn't a normal day at Luke and Flora's school it seemed shocking.

Anyway before we start lets go a little back in time to morning when Luke and Flora just left for school.

Clive found a picture that Luke had dropped.

It was crumbled up since it looked pretty old.

Clive's face turned from curious to impressed.

"Hey Layton I didn't know Luke had a girlfriend when he was 7" Clive stated with a grin.

"Clive, what are you talking about?" Layton asked walking to Clive.

Clive showed him the picture and Layton chuckled.

"Oh their just friends, Clive don't just jump to conclusions" Layton said petting Clive's head.

"I'm not Luke, Layton" Clive said slapping his hand off of his head.

Layton smiled.

"No seriously, Layton is this really his girlfriend I mean they're smiling and holding hands and she's pretty cute for a 7 year old" Clive said with a grin.

Yes Clive is thinking thoughts that shouldn't be thought if you were wondering.

Layton looked at Clive.

"Clive, I told you many times not to say something in that voice" Layton recalled strictly.

"I'm just kidding, Layton what's her name anyway is it Mary?" Clive asked curiously staring at the picture.

Layton chuckled sitting at a chair.

"Her name is Arianna, she's one of Luke's old friends" Layton said smiling at the memory of that mystery 3 years ago.

"Layton your smiling why is she more than a friend?" Clive asked smirking and getting closer to Layton.

"Clive, your acting like Lando please I told you many times-"

"He's not a role-model, I know you told me tons of times" Clive said backing away.

"She's just a friend, Clive what do you think she is?" Layton asked.

Clive grinned.

"I can tell you but a gentleman shouldn't say the weird things that go on in his head" Clive said chuckling.

"Clive, please if you're trying to scare me...then you have succeed" Layton said dead serious.

Clive chuckled.

Just then Clive had gotten an idea.

And yes this is another insane idea of Clive's.

Clive grabbed Layton's arm and forced him up from his chair and got close to Layton again.

"Let's go stalk Luke!" Clive shouted running out the door while gripping Layton's coat.

"What?" Layton shouted as he was being dragged somewhere.

Clive grinned as he ran out the door and ran to Luke and Flora's school.

You know if you picture that scene it will make anyone's day anyway now lets go to Luke and Flora.

Luke was sitting in the middle row of his classroom while Flora was in another classroom being taught something else.

In this story Flora is 12 and Luke is 10 but Flora is really 15 but I made her younger and their school is an Elementary/Middle school.

Luke was taking notes in History Class as usually and focused on his studies but while he took notes Crow was next to him copying his notes since he says that the teacher goes too fast.

Everyone in class sat with a partner and in the beginning of the year Luke originally sat with another boy but after yesterday the boy had been replaced with Crow which was better to Luke in some ways.

Some of the boys around Crow and Luke throw papers at Luke but Crow always catches every single one and throws them at the garbage can which is a bit far away.

Crow also glares at the boys making them stop since he seems like the type that you shouldn't mess with but on the other hand the girls usually stare but that doesn't effect Crow or Luke.

Just then their was a knock on the door and it was another teacher asking for assistance from the teacher.

"I have to go. Crow, you in charge while I'm gone" the male teacher said smiling at Crow who seemed rather surprised and impressed.

The teacher closed the door behind him and Crow stood up on his chair and set his foot on his desk.

The girls stared focused on Crow as he grinned.

"Did you hear that I'm in charge!" Crow shouted proudly.

"Crow, quiet down" Luke said cautious.

"Oh sorry" Crow said smiling at Luke and sitting back down.

"Heh why would he put you in charge" a boy who threw paper at Luke said crossing his arms.

Everyone looked at the boy.

"What did you say, Cody" Crow said standing from his chair.

"It's Brody, Bird" Brody said glaring at Crow.

Crow looked angry and was about to walk over to Brody when Luke grabbed his arm.

Crow looked down at Luke.

Luke nodded no.

Crow sighed while the girls all blushed at the brotherly moment they saw before them.

Crow sat back down.

Just then the teacher came back in.

"Crow, was everyone behaving well?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah I guess" Crow answered glaring at Brody.

The teacher chuckled as he left the door open and walked into the room.

"Everyone I would like to introduce our new student" the teacher said smiling and gesturing his hand to the door.

A girl walked in while her head was looking at the ground.

Luke gasped as he stood from his chair.

Crow pulled him down put a little too hard that Luke hit his head on the desk making everyone laugh except the girl.

Let's go back to Layton and Clive to see what their doing.

Clive had stolen janitor uniforms for him and Layton and forcefully put it on for Layton since he refused.

"Why are we doing this, Clive?" Layton asked while Clive stared into Luke's classroom window.

"I want to see if Luke has a girlfriend so I can make fun of him" Clive said staring into the window while everyone laughed at Luke.

"Couldn't you just simply ask him at the house?" Layton asked.

"Now Layton you know that's not fun" Clive said with a grin.

Layton sighed since he can't get away.

Now back to Luke.

The girl looked at Luke deeply making him a bit uneasy.

Crow chuckled a bit seeing Luke all flustered.

"Crow, is something funny?" the teacher asked looking at chuckled Crow.

"Oh nothing, Sir" Crow said sitting up straight.

"Would you like to tell us your name" the teacher said looking at the girl.

"My name is Arianna" Arianna said as the room felt warmer.

Crow took off his hat and fanned himself since it got warmer.

"Well their don't seem to be any seats anywhere so grab a chair and sit between...Luke and Crow" the teacher said pointing at Luke and Crow who seemed shocked.

Luke started to blush while Crow was just shocked.

Arianna grabbed a chair while everyone starred.

She seemed rather slow making people yawn as they stare.

Arianna sat between Luke and Crow making Luke even more uneasy.

"Hi Arianna" Luke said smiling.

"Hello...Luke" Arianna said smiling.

Luke looked away from Arianna.

"So how's it been here" Luke asked politely.

"Great" Arianna said thinking of what to say next.

Crow smirked as they talked.

Let's go forward in time to Lunch cause that's where the fun starts.

Well Luke, Flora, and Crow sat at their usually spot and then Arianna approached them.

If you were wondering Crow and Flora were sitting together on one side and Luke was by himself on the other side.

"Hello may I sit with you?" Arianna asked.

"Uh sure" Luke said scooting over a little.

Arianna took her seat next to Luke and started to eat.

No one said a word.

"Well isn't this awkward" Crow stated.

Flora kicked Crow so that he could be quiet.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Crow yelled angry.

"Shush your making this worse" Flora whispered and then smiled when she saw Arianna looking at her.

Through the window Crow noticed two janitors looking at them well one was starring while the other was at his side working.

Can you guess who those guys are...if you said Clive and Layton then your right on the money

(I got that from Clive, in the game he says that)

Anyway Clive noticed Crow looking at him so to make things worse he smiled and waved like an idoit.

Crow looked unsure and waved awkwardly back.

Luke noticed Crow waving and looked at him making Arianna and Flora look also.

"Who are you waving at, Crow?" Luke asked confused.

"I don't know but he looks like you in the future" Crow said starting to smirk.

Luke, Arianna, and Flora turn to the window.

"Omg! No way! He is a stalker!" Flora stated.

"Who is that, Luke do you know him?" Arianna asked looking at Luke.

"He's so dumb" Luke said looking down.

"Now that I think about it isn't that the dude who came in when I visited you and said that you were gay or something like that" Crow said confused.

"It's Clive" Luke said putting his hand on his face.

"Really?" Crow said shocked.

I'm sorry I made Crow look so dumb but that's me I make the cool have the brain of a stool anyway back to the story.

Clive and Layton also wore fake mustaches if you were wondering.

Clive noticed Crow's shocked face and punched the window backing glass spread across the floor and make his hand bleed.

"Did Clive just break the window?" Flora said surprised yet frightened.

"That's our Clive" Luke said feeling a bit dumb since Clive looks like him.

The kids all looked at Clive as he broke more glass with his mop.

"CLIVE! YOU KNOW WE'RE PAYING FOR THAT!" Layton scolded wishing he didn't say we're.

"Did you say we're?" Clive asked with a grin.

"No I did not" Layton said blushing.

"So does that mean I don't have to pay since we're means us and I don't have money" Clive said grinning.

"Uh...CLIVE YOU BROKE GLASS!" Layton said changing the subject.

Yes right now if you were me I would be thinking

"doesn't that sound like Oh my god you killed Kenny...you bastard, from South Park"

well if you thought that we have so much in common anyway back to the story.

"Well true and-HEY you changed the subject, you know Layton your a sly dog you" Clive said getting close to Layton.

"Clive please I told you Lando is NOT a role-model so please!" Layton said pushing him away.

"Whatever oh look their Luke HIYA LUKE" Clive said smiling and waving.

"Wow is that Luke's brother?" a girl said at another table.

"I don't care he's so cute" the girl's friend said smiling.

"HA he's not cute he's HOT" another girl explained.

"He's Moea!" a group of girls squealed.

Yes, Clive has a fan group wow I know right.

Anyway Moea means cute or hot or something like that but its really spelled Moe.

Clive looked around and saw all the girls starring at him.

"Hello Ladies" Clive said with a wink.

The girls blushed and looked at each other.

The girls ran to Luke.

"Luke, is he your brother?" a girl asked.

"No" Luke replied.

"Luke, is he related to you?" the girl's friend asked.

"No Luke replied.

"Then it's okay if we date him?" another girl asked.

"Uh what?" Luke asked confused.

"Okay then I'm dating him" another girl stated rather confident.

"Ladies ladies there are 7 days of the week and 300 and something days in a year" Clive said with a grin making the girls blush.

Flora rolled her eyes while Arianna looked at Luke.

"Who is that, Luke" Arianna asked confused.

"That's my housemate, Clive" Luke said.

"Housemate?" Arianna said waiting for an explanation.

"He's the Professor's adopted son" Luke said.

Arianna giggled.

"The Professor always seems to adopt" Arianna said giggling.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked confused.

Everyone listened to their conversation.

"It's just that why doesn't he marry I mean there are lots of beautiful ladies here in London that would love to marry a gentleman" Arianna said truthfully.

The room was quiet as people started to think.

"Yeah, Hershel why do you avoid marriage?" Clive asked grinning.

"I don't avoid marriage I just haven't found the right one" Layton said a bit embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Luke you'll understand when your older" Flora said smiling at the thought of her grown up.

"HA there is no such thing as the right one, Hershel" Clive said mocking Layton.

"Yes their is!" Luke objected standing up.

Everyone turned to Luke in surprise.

"What do you know?" Clive asked crossing his arms.

"I know that there is always a right one and I'm not talking about the one that always shines it can be anyone like the nerd or even the spoiled" Luke said rather confident.

Crow seemed a bit surprised.

Flora's eyes sparkled as she thought of her one true love.

Arianna stared at Luke and smiled.

"If you know everything do you know YOUR right one?" Clive asked mocking Luke.

"Uh..."

Luke started to blush.

"Do I have to?" Luke asked rather embarrassed.

Clive sighed.

"No you don't but I came here to ask YOU a question" Clive said getting close to Luke.

"CLIVE!" Layton scolded.

"Sorry force of habit" Clive said backing up.

"What's your question?" Luke asked confused.

"Is SHE your girlfriend?" Clive shouted pointing at Arianna.

Arianna sat their and looked at Luke a bit shocked as she stood up.

"NO!" Luke and Arianna shouted as a union.

"WAIT are you telling me I came all this way to get a no...Luke you know I NEVER take no for an answer" Clive stated looking at Luke.

"I know but your question gets a no!" Luke said serious.

"Ok then she's your old girlfriend who dumped you okay" Clive said writing down what he said in a little black journal.

Clive put it away included the pen he wrote with and looked at Layton.

"Let's roll" Clive said taking out some sunglasses and putting them on.

"What do you mean Let's" Layton asked chuckling.

"HEY my license got taken away and my legs are tired" Clive admited.

"AGAIN?" Layton said shocked.

"Yup so your driving" Clive said.

"Yeah right! Take the taxi, rich boy" Layton said walking away.

"HEY YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Clive shouted chasing after him.

All the girls giggled.

"Hey Luke" Crow asked.

Everyone turned to Crow.

"Since when was Arianna your girlfriend?" Crow asked banging his fist on the table.

Luke jumped at the bang and fell back a bit scared.

"Crow! Don't do that!" Luke shouted trying to get up.

Arianna helped Luke up and smiled.

"HEY I'm serious" Crow said.

"She NEVER was!" Luke stated serious.

"Oh okay then" Crow said with a grin.

Luke looked at him confused.

_What was that all about? _Luke thought confused.

**The End **

Luke stopped starring out the window and started to think about the day he got a call from Crow and he said

"Arianna was in an accident!"

Luke tried erasing that thought and laid on his bed.

He sighed.

Just then his phone rang and he answered it quickly.

"Hello" Luke said.

"Hi Luke I have to ask you something" Arianna said with a bit of embarrassment in her voice.

"Uh yes?" Luke asked.

"Uh would you like to go to the movies with me...uh with the Professor's permission of course!" Arianna said nervously.

Luke stood in silence a bit shocked and he was blushing.

"Hello?" Arianna asked.

"Oh uh I'll ask" Luke said dropping the phone and running to Layton downstairs.

That night Luke went to the movies with Arianna and without Clive stalking thanks to Layton.

Oh by the way during the flashback when Luke was asked

"who is your right one"

well guess who he was going to say.

I'm Serious Guess

* * *

Me: We're back

Luke: Yup we are and with question...question *looks at Red*

Me: Question 12, Luke

Luke: Oh yeah! Sorry ok let's see here *goes through files*

Me: *waits 10 mintues*

Luke: Hey Red where are the flies?

Me: Just look on the internet!

Luke: sorry

*hours later*

Luke: Ok **Amnesia girl** asks If You Could Ask Any Question, What Would It Be and its an open question that means for anyone and **Dandelion Oak** asks Why did Emmy stop being Layton's assistant also she asks If Mask Of Miracles is a future Layton game

Me: anyone gonna answer the open question

Luke: I would well I would ask Why Am I The Most Popular Character i mean the Professor is a lot cooler than me!

Clive: I would ask myself Why Am I So Hot

Me: Shut up, Clive *pushes off the stage* Next question!

Emmy: Well I was a part-time assistant

Me: what she said is a prediction and by the way think about it maybe Nintendo and Level 5 didn't get the idea of Emmy when they first made the first Professor Layton just like Nintendo and their Zelda Timeline also she might've been part-time I mean an assistant doesn't live with the person their assistanting its kinda like a maid and a servant

Luke: Wow long explanation anyway next question

Lando: The next game's name hasn't been confirmed it's either called Mask Of Miracles, Mask Of Miracle, or Miracle Mask and no one knows if it is coming to the U.S but it might since the 3DS is so popular oh also it'll only be for 3DS **NOT **DS sorry

Me: I have a 3DS so YAY!

Lando: anyway if you don't have a 3DS or just not going to buy it you can watch the cutscenes RIGHT NOW! Yup but type in the japanese name and lots of cutscenes will come up but watch the ones with me in it also their is a rumor that Professor Layton will be coming to Wii U since Level 5 is interested

Me: also if you want to watch Layton's Past cutscenes ONLY then watch my Youtube Video _Layton's Past Cutscenes Subbed_ and judging by the title its the ONLY subbed and it's by me _Rose21991_

Luke: thats all for now make sure you buy a 3DS cuz if you like Phineox Wright and Professor Layton their might be a crossover game about them coming to the U.S

Me: Also buy a Wii U cuz if they do make a Layton Game then you'll miss out and if they don't their still other cool games

Luke: Fun Fact I'm 9 years old in Last Specter so that means I'm 14 in Unwound Future, well if you count every game a year then yeah but that's just Red's prediction

Me: NO it's NOT your 6 in Last Specter and your 10 in Unwound Future, right?

Luke: Well Bye *waves*


	17. Gay Or European?

Sorry I've been obessed with an anime called Hetalia so I've been completely ignoring Professor Layton srry but on my Youtube page I have uploaded _Moves Like Layton_ which is a video with the song Moves Like Jagger with Professor Layton and **IMPORTENT **this chapter will have a video on Youtube about it posted by me but on Youtube I'm _Rose21991_ **REMEMBER THAT** so keep a look out for a video like that on my page

* * *

_**Remember When Ch17 Gay Or European**_

"There there there!" Flora shouted pointing at Layton.

"Look at that tan well tanned skin, Look at the careful shape he's in, Look at the stubbly stubbly chin Oh please he's gay totally gay!" Flora sang sweeping the floor.

"I'm not about confirm that since shapes don't indicate that straight or disparate this guy's not gay I say not gay" Clive sang using his broom as a microphone.

Layton stared at them with a puzzled face.

"That is the elephant in the room but it's relevant to assume that the man that wears perfume is automaticly raticly fey" Clive and Flora sang happily.

Luke looked at them and so did Lando.

Lando was visiting like a freeloader again and Luke was sitting listening to their rather amusing song.

"But look at his croft and crispy lox" Clive sang feeling Layton's hair.

"Look at his so stylish socks!" Flora sang pointing at Layton's shoes.

"There's the eternal paradox but we don't see" Clive sang.

"Where can we see it?" Flora sang.

"Is he gay?" Clive sang.

"Of course he's gay!" Flora nearly shouted.

"Or European?" Clive sang making Flora stop.

They took a pause.

"What are you singing?" Luke blurted since he thought they were done.

"We got it from this show called Legal Blonde" Flora explained smiling.

"I got it from the internet" Clive explained with a grin.

"I know that song!" Lando shouted standing up.

Layton continued drinking his tea as if nothing was happening.

"Hey Layton remember when we all sang that?" Lando stated putting his arm around Layton.

"We did?" Layton asked confused.

"Yeah so did all of you I totally remember" Lando stated.

"Remember When"

Lando continued.

**The Story **

It was a Friday afternoon and everyone was in court.

Layton was accused for trying to make a move on Luke.

His parents wanted to arrest him for it but they took him to court to give him a chance to explain.

Luke sat down.

Luke wore a tux to look like a little genuis, according to his mother.

Layton sat next to the judge who seemed to be Anton.

Lando walked in and saw that nothing had happened since he was worried he was late.

Lando sat down with the jury since he was one of them.

The others were Clive, Emmy, Descole, Crow, Arianna, Claire, Lando, Dimitri and Sharon.

Arianna was talking to Luke trying to get some evidence out of him before this whole "game" started.

Clive and Emmy were arguing since Clive thought making a move wasn't really a crime.

Descole sat there looking at no one and quite quiet.

Crow and Arianna talked since they couldn't believe Layton would do such a thing.

"Hi Sharon" Lando greeted smiling.

"Hello" Sharon said smiling.

"Okay everyone sit down!" Anton shouted bagging his hammer on the circle pad.

Everyone sat quickly.

"Layton was accused for trying to...invade the young boy known as Luke we are here to claim if this is a lie or the truth" Anton stated loudly.

"Luke where is your lawyer and Layton where is your attorney?" Anton asked.

"Right here!" Luke stated pointing at Donald, his butler.

Turns out he's also a lawyer.

"My attorney will be here any-"

"I'm NOT late!" someone shouted from the door.

The door swung open and it was Flora it a black dress.

Everyone stared at Flora as she walked across the room to stand next to Layton.

"Are you old enough to be an attorney?" Anton asked.

"Yes I am" Flora stated serious.

**An Hour Later **

"Everyone Layton is gay!" Flora shouted startling everyone.

"Then he's guilty?" Emmy asked.

"No because Luke doesn't count as a guy" Flora said rather harsh.

"There there there!" Flora shouted pointing at Layton.

"Look at tan well tanned skin, Look at that careful shape he's in, Look at that stubbly stubbly chin, Oh please he's gay totally gay" Flora shouted to everyone.

"I'm not about to celebrate cause shapes can't indicate straight or disparate, This guy's not I say not gay" Clive stated standing up.

"That is the elephant in the room but it's relevant to assume that the man that wears perfume is automaticly raticly fey!" Everyone said joining the conversation.

"But look at his croft and crispy lox" Clive stated standing next to Flora.

"Look at his so stylish socks!" Flora stated looking at Layton.

Clarie sat there looking oddly at Flora and Clive.

"Theirs the eternal paradox but we can't see it" Clive stated.

"Where can we see it" Flora asked everyone.

"Is he gay?" Clive said loudly.

"Of course he's gay!" Flora shouted.

"Or European?" Clive shouted.

Everyone was quiet.

"Oh..." Everyone said staring at Layton.

"Gay or European? It's hard to confirm it. It is he Gay or European?" Everyone said turning to Luke.

"Well hey don't look at me!" Luke stated nervous.

"You see they bring all those British in those charming foreign ports they play particular sports in shiny shirts and tiny shorts" Emmy explained standing up and joining.

"Gay or just exotic I still can't crack the code" Everyone said looking at each other.

"Yet his accent is hypnotic but his shoes are pointy toed" Lando stated standing up.

"Ha" Everyone said looking at Layton.

"Gay or European, So many shades of gray" Everyone said looking at each other confused.

"Depending on the time of day the French go either way" Lando stated joking around.

"Is he Gay or European-"

"Hold it right there!" Claire shouted not taking it anymore.

"Look at that very flirty smirk, I see it on every guy at work, That is a natural hacherel jerk, That guy's not gay I say NO WAY!" Claire shouted standing up.

"That is the elephant in the room but its relevant to assume that a hotty in that pursuit is-"

Everyone stopped.

"automaticly raticly" Luke added.

"ironically" Lando added

"ronically" Emmy added making up a word.

"smirkly purcly" Claire added.

"genetically gay" Anton added.

"Official gay!" Sharon added.

"Official gay gay gay gay!" Everyone shouted pointing at Layton.

Layton gave Claire a kiss on the cheek quickly.

"DAMN IT!" Everyone shouted but the loudest was Anton.

"Gay or European?" Everyone asked.

"So stylish and relaxed" Clive said winking at Layton.

Descole rolled his eyes as he continued reading his book.

"Is he Gay or European?" Everyone asked.

"I think his chest is waxed" Clive stated chuckling.

"But those French guys are different so its culturally diverse, It's not a fashion curse if he wears a kilt or wears a purse" Claire stated making a point.

"Gay or European so many shades of gray" Everyone said to each other.

"But if he turns out straight I'm free at eight on Saturday!" Sharon shouted raising her hand up.

"Is he gay or European? Gay or European? Gay or Euro-"

"Wait a minute!" Lando shouted.

"Give me a chance to crack this, guy, I have an idea I would like to try" Lando stated.

"The floor's yours" Clive said stepping back.

Lando walked to Layton and stood next to him.

Dimitri looked at Descole who seemed to be paying attention now like this was a good show.

"So Mr. Layton how long have you had feeling for the boy?" Lando asked banging the table Layton sat at.

"2 years" Layton answered.

"And your first name again is?" Lando asked.

"Hershel" Layton answered.

"And your boyfriend's name is?" Lando asked rather smug.

"Jean" Layton answered.

Everyone gasped loudly.

"Oh did you say boyfriend? I thought you said best friend! Jean is my best friend" Layton stated standing up.

"You bastard!" Descole shouted standing up.

Everyone turned to him in surprise.

"You lying bastard!" Descole shouted walking up to the front.

"That's it! I'm not covering for you any longer! People, I have a big announcement!" Descole shouted.

"This man is gay AND European!" Descole shouted as long as he could.

Everyone gasped again in surprise except Clive who chuckled a bit.

"You should've known that now, You can't keep covering for this very curious court" Descole said to Layton.

"HA!" Everyone shouted.

"See don't you see, It doesn't matter what he says, I swear he never ever ever stood the other way" Descole stated.

"You are so gay you big patifey you boyfriend culand colena!" Descole shouted in front of Layton.

"I'm straight!" Layton shouted back.

"You were not yesterday" Descole said with a smirk.

"And if I may I'm proud to say he's gay!" Descole shouted.

"And European" Everyone added.

"He's Gay and European and Gay!" Everyone shouted.

"Fine okay I'm gay!" Layton confessed loudly.

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted happily hugging each other.

"I declare him NOT guilty!" Anton shouted banging his hammer on the circle pad.

Everyone hugged and smiled.

**The End **

"Um Lando I don't remember that happening" Luke said raising his hand.

"How can you not remember?" Lando asked confused.

"Maybe because uh oh yeah IT NEVER HAPPENED!" Clive shouted rather rudely.

"But how come I remember" Lando asked.

"Well when you were sleeping last week at night on the couch and I came downstairs you were saying Gay or European but I never knew what you meant" Layton stated.

"So it was a dream? But it felt SO real" Lando said looking at his hands.

"Well who wants to go out for dinner?" Clive asked happily.

"I would like that" Layton answered smiling.

"Okay then your paying come on!" Clive said running to get his coat.

"Typical Clive not wanting to pay as usual" Layton said chuckling.

Luke, Flora, and Lando went to get dressed for dinner and so did Clive but not Layton since he's always dressed.

"I can't believe I convinced Lando to think it was a dream I guess I forgot to erase that memory from his mind...After night I will erase that memory when everyone is asleep" Layton said to himself quietly.

"Wait didn't I already erase the memory...I guess his brain just doesn't listen" Layton whispered to himself.

"I Hope No One Finds Out"

* * *

Did you like it? Well you see the song "Gay or European" was stuck in my head so I decided how would it be Layton verison and later I will be posting the video on Youtube anyway hope you liked it and yes Gay and European is a song I just changed the lyics a bit and where they got it from cuz **I DON'T **Gay or European the song or Legally Blonde The Musical (which is where its really from)


	18. The Japanese Are

I got bored and decided to make a chapter of the Layton gangs obession with anime (more like my obsseion being spread across the globe) so any way enjoy and if you are an Otaku (a TRUE anime/manga fan) then you'll luv the animes that the Layton Gang likes

Also this isn't really a Remember When since I decided to change it up a bit

* * *

_**Remember When Ch18 The Japanese Are...**_

Clive came in with his dark blue robe on.

He just finished showering and was brushing his hair in the living room.

Layton was sitting at the table drinking tea while watching the news.

Clive seemed to be singing a song and shall I say a rather unusual song.

"I think I love the porn" Clive sang happily brushing his hair.

Layton tried to ignore his singing but it still made him feel uncomfortable.

"And the Japanese love tickle porn" Clive sang a bit louder using his brush as a mic.

_I told that boy not to be out with_ _Lando at the mall _Layton thought with a sigh.

"So we should dance dance dance dance dance to the stereotypes!" Clive sang as loud as he could.

"Clive!" Layton shouted accidentally.

Clive stopped and looked at Layton.

"What?" Clive asked annoyed.

"Uh can you sing your song somewhere else please" Layton suggested uneasy.

"But why?! I want to share the song of the stereotypes!" Clive pleaded.

"At least sing another song" Layton said sipping his tea.

"Okay then" Clive said clearing his throat to sing.

Clive brushed his hair as he thought of a song.

"Hey hey papa can I have some wine!" Clive sang gleefully.

_Doesn't this boy know any normal songs _Layton thought feeling worse.

"Hey hey mama hey hey mama!" Clive sang dancing around the room.

"It doesn't what I do I'll never forget!" Clive sang in a Italian accent.

_Why is he singing like that? _Layton thought confused.

"The taste of Polonaise won't get out of my head" Clive sang.

"Draw a circle that's the Earth" Clive repeated 3 times.

"I am Hetalia!" Clive shouted.

After one minute of hearing "Draw a circle that's the Earth" Layton began humming the song when Clive sang a different verison.

Clive turned to Layton who hummed.

"Are you singing along, Hershel?" Clive asked grinning.

"No I'm humming" Layton corrected.

"Your just humming cause I said I am England-su" Clive said chuckling.

"What do you mean England-su?" Layton asked confused.

"It's a song from an anime its just an add on to make the word "England" longer" Clive explained.

Just then the door swung open.

"Yo yo yo!" Lando shouted waving like he was faraway.

Clive was surprised and jumped up.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Clive shouted angrily.

"Sorry, mafia dude! I just came back from Tokyo and it was AWESOME!" Lando shouted happily.

"Mafia? Uh...cool I'm mafia" Clive said to himself impressed.

Layton was very confused since they kept saying things that had to do with Japan.

"I brought gifts!" Lando shouted so that Flora and Luke would here from upstairs.

"GIFTS" Flora and Luke shouted running downstairs.

"Okay I got all of them right here!" Lando said searching his bag.

"Okay Clive, I heard from Flora that you love the anime Hetalia so I decided to get you this" Lando said handing Clive a manga.

Clive thought it was boring till he saw the title.

Clive's eyes started to sparkle.

"YOUR AWESOME!" Clive shouted hugging the manga.

"Luke, the last time I saw you you loved the anime FullMetal Alchemist so I got you this" Lando said handing Luke a necklace with a pocket watch.

Luke gasped and gently grabbed the necklace.

"Its-Its Edward's pocket watch! H-How did you get this?!" Luke asked excited.

"They were selling it at a store that looked like Walmart" Lando said unsure.

Flora smiled happily as Lando reached inside his bag.

"Here Flora" Lando said smiling.

Flora couldn't believe her eyes.

Lando held a Chibi England plush.

Flora snatched it away and hugged it tightly.

"Adigato, Lando!" Flora said cheerfully.

Lando walked up to Layton.

"Here, Hershel" Lando said handing Layton some mangas.

Hershel took them and looked at them and spit out his tea.

"LANDO!" Layton shouted turning red.

"What?" Lando asked grinning.

"Why did you give me this!" Layton asked shocked.

Clive grabbed the manga to look at it.

It was a yaoi manga starring Layton and Lando.

(Yaoi-GuyxGuy)

Clive opened it since he wanted to know what would happen.

"Wow this is nothing compared to yaoi manga based on the French" Clive stated out loud.

Everyone stared at Clive and took a step away from him.

"Its pretty good though" Clive said handing it back to Lando.

"Do you want it or not?" Landoi asked.

"Of course NOT" Layton nearly shouted.

"Okay then here" Lando said handing him some dvds.

Layton looked at them a bit scared but then smiled.

"What is it, Professor?" Luke asked curious.

"It's an anime about us" Layton said gladly.

"Wow!" the three said looking at the cover.

"What did you get anyway?" Flora and Luke asked Clive after looking at the dvd.

"Here" Clive said handing them the manga.

Flora and Luke gasped.

It was a yaoi manga featuring England, France, and America also including another story with Germany and Italy and another story with Russia and China.

(Me: I would want that if it was real)

"Isn't it awesome?" Clive asked.

"Uh its disturbing" Flora said handing him the book.

"I like it but if only Lando gave me Yuri" Clive said a bit disappointed.

(Yuri-GirlxGirl)

(Me: Its TOTALLY disgusting...I bet a dude came up with it)

Flora slapped Clive for being disgusting.

Lando decided to stay over for a couple (a lot) of nights.

Clive went up to get dressed then came downstairs and sat to read his manga.

Lando also sat and read his manga too.

Flora played her dating sim game she got from ebay while holding her Chibi England plush.

(Btw if you didn't know England is a character from the anime/manga Hetalia Axis Powers and Hetalia World Series)

Luke kept starring at his pocket watch while listening to FMA music on his iPod.

While Layton sat at the same spot he was sipping tea like always.

"Flora, why do you like those games?" Lando asked curious.

"Because I get to talk to England" Flora responded happily.

(I'm not an England fan I'm a Russia fan but I decided to make Flora an England fan since he acts a bit like Layton)

"I would like to talk to Ukraine" Clive said with a grin.

(what Clive said is weird and pervy because he meant it in a pervy way also Ukraine the character is a girl with a GIANT chest)

Everyone heard a voice saying "Kolkolkol" repeatedly.

(Kolkolkol is what Russia says when he is about to kill someone. In the anime Hetalia Russia cares for his sisters Ukraine and Belarus and protects them so after hearing Clive's pervy sentence he wanted to kill Clive with his bloody pipe and-CENCORED-)

"Ha Ha! Russia's gonna get you!" Lando said laughing.

"Oh damn!" Clive said hiding his face with the manga.

Luke sat down on the floor next to Flora and watched her play.

"Oh god!" Flora shouted accidentally.

"Flora! Language!" Layton scolded.

_How is that a bad word? _Lando thought confused.

"What happened?" Clive asked.

"It was nothing France just scared me" Flora said chuckling a bit.

(Flora is scared by the character France from the anime Hetalia because he is a perv and is known to **-BEEP-** everyone even if the same gender which scares ANYONE even me)

"Yeah she went back home and France was there sitting on her bed" Luke explained.

"I did that once" Clive stated grinning.

Everyone starred at Clive and moved away from him.

After a moment of silence Lando began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Clive asked curious.

"I'm on top" Lando said laughing out loud.

(if you think really wrong then you'll get it)

Clive joined his laugh while Layton tried to ignore them.

_W__hat is with the Japanese products these days _Layton thought.

After that Clive became to chuckle.

"France you dog I must learn from you" Clive said out loud.

Everyone once again starred at Clive.

"I worry about you, Clive" Layton finally admitted.

Pretty some it was quiet again.

"Um Lando, Clive" Layton said trying to get their attention.

Clive and Lando turned to Layton curiously.

"What is Hetalia exactly and can you please explain EVERYTHING about Japanese Animation and other such things like that please" Layton asked curious.

"It might take awhile" Lando warned.

"I have the time" Layton responded.

"Okay then let's start with terms okay well yaoi means a boy and a boy together and yuri means a girl and a girl together" Clive explained.

"I have a fun fact! Did you know that the Japanese made a panty game" Lando stated.

(what Lando said is true...aren't the Japanese GENIUSES)

Everyone looked at Lando.

"I'm serious! Let me explain you know those games that you try to get a stuffed animal with the claw thing well imagine that except its not filled with stuffed animals it's filled with pantys! I tried it and lost badly" Lando explained.

"AWESOME! What else will the Japanese come up with" Clive said excited.

(Me: I hate myself for making Clive a TOTAL clone of France *bags head on wall like China*)

"Continue I guess" Layton suggested.

"Okay well moe means cute and shota means love but like a little bit like a hug for example also the word Hetalia in Japanese means Useless Italy in a cute way" Clive explained.

"The most popular anime is Death Note and the most abnormal anime that rarely anyone likes is School Days but its loved because of what happens to the guy at the end of the series" Lando explained.

(Me: School Days is abnormal because of the ending that will make you say "HE DESEVRED IT")

"I still think they were rough on the guy I mean he only cheated on her 7 times or more" Clive said.

(Me: Clive is talking about School Days ***SPOILER ALERT*** you see in the end the girl getting cheated on kills the guy with a knife and since Clive cheated on a couple (a lot) of girls he's afriad that might happen to him)

"You just say that cause you like to have-"

"Let's keep this T rated PLEASE!" Flora shouted.

"Anyway the anime Shugo Chara has 8 seasons and in total 126 episodes which is the longest anime I know also FullMetal Alchemist is very popular because of the relationship between the two brothers Al and Ed" Clive explained.

(Me: Thank you, Freind for telling me about FMA cuz I have a new anime crush *shows Al pic on wall* isn't he moe)

"Japan is planning to bring Vocaloid to America also they made a DS game for Hetalia but they don't plan to bring it the US or UK because they're aren't many anime fans so they'll just be wasting money" Lando explained.

(Me: the Vocaloid thing is a rumor since I saw it on the Spanish Discorvery Channel and the Hetalia thing is sadly true)

"They're are lots of yaoi couples that Professor Layton fans and Hetalia fans ship also ship means that you take two characters and make them romanticly involved even though in the show they aren't together. Some Professor Layton yaoi couples are Layton and Luke, Layton and Clive, Layton and Lando, Highschool Layton and Lando, Clive and Luke, Henry and Lando, Layton and Descole, and Descole and some dude I forgot his name though" Clive explained running out of breath.

"Hetalia yaoi couples are UsUk, FrUk, GerIta, ItaPan, Spain and Romano, America and Russia, Russia and China, China and Japan, Japan and Greece, Japan and Turkey, Turkey and Greece, England and Japan, France and Russia, Prussia and Austria, Austria and Germany, Canada and America, Canada and France, Germany and Prussia, Latvia and Russia, Poland and Lithuania, Norway and Iceland, Finland and Sweden, America and Japan, Hong Kong and China, South Korea and Japan, Italy and Russia, Italy and France, England and Germany, Prussia and Russia, Estonia and Latvia, Switzerland and Austria, Canada and Cuba, and Romano and Italy" Lando said dying for breath.

(Since their are a LOT of characters in Hetalia which are mostly guys their are A LOT of yaoi couples)

"That's a lot" Layton admitted.

"That's why I love Hetalia cause I ship them ALL mostly FrUk cause it sounds like a cuss word" Clive said chuckling.

(France: FrUk everywhere!)

(Me: GO AWAY PERV! *hits with pan*)

"Anything else?" Layton asked.

"I can't think of anything else" Clive and Lando said to each other.

_Wow what is with Japan and yaoi? _Layton thought.

_Japan is odd_

* * *

Me: OMG I forgot to put this in the last chapter I sorry aru

Luke: Red has Hetalia fever so if you know Hetalia then you know who she's cosplaying

Me: Hey Luke put this on *shows sailor outfit*

Luke: I'm NOT short like Sealand!

Me: Fine! Ok now questions

Italy: Ve~ How are ya

Germany: ITALY! COME BACK HERE!

Italy: oops wrong show

Germany: *carries off Italy back to Hetalia*

Me: I'm gonna watch you guys in an hour *waves*

Luke: anyway **Onika Layton **asks "Does Emmy fancy the Professor" and **Amnesia girl** asks to anyone who wants to answer "If you had the chance to cross dress would you?" and to Red "is a Wii U different from a wii or are they the same thing?" WOW not a lot of people this time...thats weird?

Me: DANG PEOPLE ASK!

Luke: you have to stop watching Hetalia or you'll be cussing even worse

Me: first question I guess

Emmy: I don't like the Professor we're just friends and even if I did like he'll ever like me back

Me: *coughs* lier

Emmy: what?

Me: MOVING ON!

Luke: I wouldn't cross dress

Clive: I totally would and Luke I will still force you *grin*

Me: I can feel the pervness in the air

Luke: *swallows throw up* anyway would you cross dress, Red?

Me: DUH! I've tried convincing my mom to cut my hair really short like Yuki from the anime Haruhi Suzumiya

Luke: did she say yes?

Me: At first she's like "HELL NO" but then after begging and begging she's like "FINE!" XD

Luke: Moving on

Me: A Wii U is TOTALLY different from a Wii I know cuz Nintendo said that during E3 2012 by the way the Wii U isn't just a control its a WHOLE NEW system if you didn't know also a hint is Wii U sounds like Wii 2

Luke: wow you know a lot, Red!

Me: As a TRUE Nintendo fan I must know EVERYTHING!

France: *French laugh* hello Red

Me: GET THE HECK OUT OF THIS SHOW PERV! *pushes France out the window*

Luke: um Red you know we're on the top floor of this buliding right?

Me: And

Luke: By the way this is Question 13

Me: Please watch Hetalia but if you take my Russia I WILL**-CENCORED-**

Luke: watch FullMetal Alchemist the movie because Al looks awesome

Me: AL IS MINE!

Luke: sorry Belarus I MEAN Red!

Me: Why you little son of a-

Clive: ANYWAY check out Red's Youtube Channel for some Hetalia if you think its kool also she uploaded a new video called "Anime&Games Are Part Of Me" which has all of the things Red LOVES in one music video so watch it on the Youtube channel Rose21991

Me: WATCH IT OR I'LL GO ALL RUSSIAN ON YOU...jk

Luke: Also if you are wondering why the Gay or European video isn't out yet its cuz Red's computer seems to hate Layton now

Me: YEAH it always shuts down in the middle of my editing

Clive: You have a LOT of catching up to do!

Me: yeah yeah I know and I'm sorry

Russia: *comes out of nowhere* Become one with Russia, Da? (Da means yes in Russian)

Me: *eyes sparkle* YES YES YES *jumps in Russia's arms and gets carried away*

Clive: RED DON'T! HE'LL INVADE YOUR VITAL REGIONS! (guess what vital regions means...SERIOUSLY guess)

Luke: I guess that's it. Question 14 coming soon. Asta La Pasta! (our new goodbye)

Clive: COME BACK RED! *chases Russia*

Luke: CLIVE IS RIGHT YOU CAN'T TRUST RUSSIA!

Me: What's this in your pocket Russia *takes out bottle with a Russian word on it*

Russia: Oh that's Vodca you should drink **A LOT** of that while I take you home (now that sound creepy)


	19. The Girl Named Red?

I'm sorry about the ending its cuz I was watching it and started liking it so sorry and the end might surprise you LoLz XD

* * *

_**Remember When Ch19 The Girl Named Red?**_

Clive yawned as he woke up from his sleep.

Clive looked around and saw that he was on the couch.

"I must have passed out watching FMA on Netflix" Clive said to himself rubbing his eyes.

(That happened to me too, Clive)

Clive tried getting up when he noticed that he was being hugged tightly making him worry.

Clive turned his head and saw that Lando was hugging him tightly.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Clive shouted getting out of Lando's grip.

(Clive thinks too many French Thoughts/Dirty Thoughts)

Flora, Luke, and Layton came downstairs hearing Clive yell.

Lando woke up and shouted also.

"What happened!" Layton said loudly.

Clive and Lando looked at Layton.

"Hershel! Your friend invaded my-"

"I've heard enough!" Layton said covering Clive's mouth.

(He was just gonna say vital regions)

"No way! You invaded MY-"

"I get it!" Layton shouted not wanting them to say the word.

"Nothing happened I know because when I came down for a midnight snack You were just passed out" Flora stated.

"Wait! You have midnight snacks...no wonder why your so fat" Clive stated snickering.

(I put this cuz I have midnight snacks XD)

Flora didn't respond but she did hug her Chibi England doll a bit too tightly.

Just then a girl crashed through the window and landed safely on the carpet.

"Damn!" the girl said realizing all the cuts from the glass.

The girl wore a white T-shirt and a bow that looked like Emmy's just black.

She also wore dark blue skinny jeans and black flats.

"Wow she's hot" Clive whispered to Lando.

Lando agreed by shaking his head.

The girl stood up and saw the Layton Gang starring at her.

"I'm sorry for breaking your window" The girl said bowing.

"Hey what's you name" Clive asked standing in front of the girl.

"The name's Red" Red said winking.

Clive just starred.

"You should know me though" Red said pointing at Lando.

"Yeah I remember" Lando said smiling.

"You never told me you had a girlfriend!" Clive shouted surprised.

"Dude I'm 14 and he's 20 something stupid" Red shouted hitting Clive on the head.

"Dang it" Red said hearing a ton of footsteps.

"Who's chasing you?" Lando asked.

"Well..." Red trailed off.

"You're going to die!" A girl shouted carrying a knife in her hand.

"Go away, Belarus!" Red shouted hiding behind Lando.

(Belarus is a character from Hetalia and she's a girl if you didn't know)

"I found you now!" Belarus shouted.

Clive hit Belarus in the head making her fall to the ground and pass out.

"H-How did you do that?!" Red asked impressed and surprised.

"It's called being awesome" Clive said winking.

(Prussia: That's my job!)

(Prussia is another Hetalia character who calls himself awesome)

"Whatever" Red said realizing he's a player.

"Would you mind telling us how you met and why she wants to kill you" Layton asked.

"Well Layton, Remember When..."

Lando started.

**The Story **

Layton and Lando were at the Outlet Mall walking around.

"Lando, I'm going to go to the Sony store to look for a gift for Clive's birthday party next week" Layton said walking away from Lando.

Lando decided to sit at a bench since his feet were killing him.

"Get away you perv!" Red shouted from a distance.

Lando didn't know who Red was at the time.

Lando saw Red and a man with wavy blond hair.

Lando stood up and watched but didn't do anything yet.

"But I can make you coffee" the man said grinning.

(Red I mean I really LUV coffee and when I say LUV I MEAN IT!)

Red looked up at him.

"Deal! I'll visit you but DON'T try ANYTHING or YOU DIE!" Red shouted.

The man's name was Francis or France whatever you want to call him.

(France is ANOTHER character in Hetalia...I gotta stop watching Hetalia)

Red was lead to France's car while Lando followed since he had nothing else to do.

(Kinda like a stalker)

Red opened the car door and saw a pair of woman underwear on the seat making her close the door.

(Guess who's underwear...seriously guess and I'll tell you the answer)

"I'm leaving even if you do give me coffee" Red said disgusted.

"But I won't do anything I promise" France begged.

"I don't trust you" Red stated.

France grabbed her arm and did his creepy French laugh.

_Damn damn damn damn damn! _Red thought not knowing what to do.

Lando got in and punched France making Red impressed.

After a quick beat up France ran and Red hugged Lando.

"Dude, you rock!" Red shouted as her eyes sparkled.

"Well the friend of a gentleman must protect a girl in need" Lando said laughing nervously.

**The End **

(I know it was short)

"That was short!" Clive said kind of angry.

"Whatever time for my story" Red stated.

"Ahem"

Red started.

**Another Story **

The World Conference was as boring as usually but it was fun also since Spain played Red a song which she loved.

If you were wondering Red has a crush on Spain.

(If their was Mexico then he would be WAY better)

(Mexico is better cuz I'm Mexican...VIVA MEXICO)

"Hola Red" A voice from behind said happily.

Red blushed and smiled.

"Hola Sp-" Red trailed off.

It wasn't Spain it was Russia making her even MORE nervous.

(Oh Russia what a trickster)

"R-Russia? Why were you speaking Spanish?" Red asked a bit disappointed and nervous.

Russia giggled a bit evilly.

"I know you like Spain so I wanted to have a little fun sorry" Russia said smiling.

"It's o-wait how did you know?" Red asked confused.

"Well the way you looked at Spain made it obvious" Russia stated.

(That means he was looking at me during the World Conference...probably thinking French Thoughts)

"Oh" Red replied.

"Would you like to become one with Russia, Da?" Russia asked smiling.

Red blushed a bit thinking a bit of French thoughts.

(See what Hetalia does to you)

_Stop thinking that! _Red thought hitting her head.

Just then Red saw Belarus behind a tree behind Russia.

"Uh Russia theirs Belarus" Red said trying not to sound scared.

Russia's smile disappeared.

Belarus had a knife in her hand and was ready to kill Red.

Belarus ran to Red.

Red took out her knife and blocked her attack.

(Yes I carry I knife aren't I awesome!)

Russia backed away watching what was happening.

Russia took out his pipe and hit the two knifes making us split apart.

"Belarus, stop!" Russia shouted.

Belarus glared at Russia making him tremble.

Russia ran off yelling sorry.

(Wow what a man)

Even though Red loved seeing Russia scared she didn't feel happy right now.

Pretty soon Red was being chased since she lost her knife and ended up going through the portal.

(Aren't I awesome I mean I have a portal that takes me ANYWHERE)

**The End **

"You like Spain?!" Clive asked a bit shocked.

(Clive thinks Spain is a dumb ass for some odd reason?)

"You got a problem with that!" Red said ready to punch him.

"Did you see England?" Flora asked happily.

"Yeah but he hates me" Red said kind of disappointed.

"Why?" Flora asked.

"Because I'm a tomboy" Red said making an awkward moment.

(England hates girls that are tomboys because most American girls are like that and thinks girls should be girls also the same with guys thats another reason why he hates France)

"Anyway I gotta go type this moment up so where's your computer?" Red asked.

"Over there" Layton said pointing at the computer.

"Awesome wait till everyone reads this" Red said while typing.

**Back To Reality **

"And that's how I met the Layton Gang" Red said happily.

(Yes this WHOLE story was a Remember When. Did you know that?)

Red was visiting a cartoon called Robot and Monster and telling them her exciting stories.

(Robot and Monster is a new cartoon on Nick)

Red was a robot though if you wanted to know.

Robot raised his hand.

"Yes, Robot" Red asked.

"Who exactly are you?" Robot asked.

"That's Classified"

* * *

Me: HOLA PEEPZ!

Luke: Wow this chapter came early?!

Me: Well after watching HOURS of Hetalia and Black Butler on Netflix I wanted to type

Luke: What's Black Butler

Me: *puts down coffee* WHAT DID YOU SAY

**-It's Time To Calm Down-**

Me: We're back

Luke: Anyway the questions

Me: Wait isn't their supposed to be a g-

Spain: Hola Amigos (Hi Friends)

Me: Spain may you read the questions

Luke: NO! That's my job!

Me: Fine read them all ready

Luke: Well **Blackshadow the Fangirl **asks "Layton, why do you not accept the yaoi?" and "Lando, why are you so loveable?" and "Luke, how can you talk to animals?" and "Flora, what is your favorite thing to cook?" and "Clive, are you blue?" and "Red, why do you hate France so?" and **Onika Layton **"How would Layton act if Luke was gay?" Wait what kind of question is that?!

Spain: Tiempo de respuestas! (Time for answers!)

Me: Spain your so hot

Spain: Que? (What?)

Me: ¡Nada! (Nothing!)

Spain: *grin* (Spain can understand English)

Me: First answer!

Layton: I don't like yaoi because its wrong and thats it!

Me: So your Chirstian (my mom is but I don't go to church with her so I'm not)

Layton: I guess (Layton clearly doesn't know what I said)

Spain: ¡Siguiente! (Next!)

Lando: Thanks I know I'm loveable but in real life (he means the REAL Layton world) I'm boring seriously

Me: You see I changed Lando into...well me! Since I thought his character in Miracle Mask (The next Layton game coming out) was boring I decided to make him loveable and so far he is

Lando: You see after seeing a cutscene in Miracle Mask, Red decided to make me a weirdo

Me: Go here to watch cutscene **(HERE!- watch?v=lt2k3Ve5KMQ) its youtube**

Lando: skip to **1:01** to see Red's insipiration

Me: By the way the video was made by me and the subs AREN'T right (I DON'T know Japanese)

Lando: **WARNING THE VIDEO CONTAINS SPOILERS TO MIRACLE MASK!**

Spain: Siguiente respuesta (Next answer)

Luke: I don't know how I talk to animals...its hard to explain...I think its a gift or something

Me: Or your a demon like the Black Butler

Spain: ¡En serio! Ves eso también! (Seriously! You watch that too!)

Me: Acabo de empezar a verla (I just started watching it)

Spain: Quiero seguir hablando, pero tenemos que seguir (I want to keep talking but we have to continue)

Flora: I like to cook everything but I like making scones (Scones-a british food or something...JEEZ GOOGLE IT)

Me: You like making scones cuz England likes them *grin*

Flora: Is that a problem?

Luke: Next

Clive: What the heck are you asking?! I don't get the question

Me: I know I know but DON'T BE MEAN

Clive: It's like reading Spanish

Spain and Me: Qué dijiste! (What did you say!)

Clive: N-Nothing! *runs*

Spain: *looks at next question that is written down on paper* Rojo, creo que esta pregunta podría tomar un tiempo para contestar (Red, I think this question might take awhile to answer)

Me: *looks at question* ¿Qué diablos! Tienes razón, España (What the hell! You're right, Spain)

Me: Ok well I don't hate France...I know I act like I hate him but I kinda don't just like Clive

Clive: Oh so you are one of my fans

Me: *ignores and blushs* ANYWAY to me France would make an AWESOME brother but I HATE his perv side and besides I hate him because England hates him

England: Thank you! *sips tea and walks away*

Luke: when was he there?

Spain: Él nos estaba espiando (He was spying on us)

Me: So I hate and like France

France: *French laugh* Would you like to come home with me

Me: HELL NO! I don't like you that much!

Spain: Francia, vaya! (France, go away!) *chases out France*

Luke: This next question is going to kill the Professor

Layton: Well I **WOULDN'T **be happy** AT ALL**!

Me: Why do you hate yaoi so much

Layton: It's **NOT** right and if Luke was like that I think I would...die

Me: Well then prepare to die XD

Layton: **DON'T** joke about it

Me: For more details read this story made by me (**HERE- s/8029279/1/Forbidden_Love) **(if an error comes up then click on Google Search and click on the first result ok)

Layton: if you like that story then you're mind is wrong

Spain: Eso es todo! (That's it!)

Everyone: Asta La Pasta!

**-Behind The Scenes-**

Red got kidnapped by France and Spain and England went to rescue her including Clive and Luke and surprisingly when Red arrived at France's house she wasn't alone. Italy was their but he was tied up. Later England, Spain, Luke, and Clive gave France a beat down and so did Germany and Red and Italy were ok but then Red was kidnapped by Russia including China but Red didn't really care as much

**-IMPORTENT-**

If you like this little mini show then if ya want I can make it into a Fanfiction cuz I've been thinking bout that but it won't just be Layton all the time it'll be something different in every chapter like my assistant can be Al (FMA) and then Raphael (Rhythm Thief) and Ciel (Black Butler) and more! Please request what ya wanna see and I'll make it into a Fanfiction or Youtube vid and I'm doing anime reviews on my Youtube channel so request an anime PLEASE! Later I'll do video game reviews and let's plays just so ya know


	20. Layton Plays Miracle Mask Part 1

Yo it's been awhile...I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Anyway I tried thinking of a story and just got this...yea...I want Miracle Mask SOO MUCH but I hav no money right now :(

* * *

_**Remember When Ch20 Layton Plays Miracle Mask Part 1**_

Yo I'm your narrator, Red or the author of this story but whatever.

One day or should I say today Flora decided to turn on her Wii and play Just Dance 3 with Clive and Luke.

Layton was sitting on the couch in front of them reading the newspaper while sipping tea.

The door slammed open!

You might already know that it was Lando and that he's gonna be acting all weird like always well your right!

"Yo, guys! I got the game MASK OF MIRACLES! Or Miracle Mask whatever..." Lando said happily holding up his 3DS and the game wrapped in plastic.

Flora paused the game and stood a bit angry since they were in the middle of her favorite song, Airplanes.

Layton gave his tea cup to Luke rather rudely.

LoLz XD I had to put that in oops sorry I'll continue.

"Randall, what are you talking about" Layton said rather puzzled.

LoLz XD the "puzzled" thing is a pun.

Lando frowned.

"Hershel, you know I DON'T like being called that and also it's your new game DUH!" Lando explained.

"Oh! I wanted that game! Professah, can I get that game too!" Luke asked.

"What is the rating, Ran-I mean Lando" Layton asked.

"E 10+" Lando stated.

"I would play it but it doesn't have ME in it" Clive said crossing his arms madly.

Lando took out a cable from his pocket and connected it to the back of the TV while Flora turned off the Wii.

Lando connected the other end of the cable to his 3DS and handed it to Layton.

"You play it, Hershel" Lando said handing the 3DS to Layton with a smile.

Layton didn't say anything and took the 3DS and took out the stylus.

Lando turned the game on for Layton and as Layton played on the 3DS the two screens on the 3DS were projected to the Television screen.

Everyone sat around Layton.

Clive sat to Layton's right while Lando was on his left and Flora and Luke were sitting on the ground.

"Lando, what genre is this game?" Layton asked.

Clive face palmed.

-_-' really Layton! Man, someone should teach him bout video games.

"It's a puzzle game well it is YOUR game Hershel what do you expect a dumb rhythm game" Lando stated laughing.

The door slammed open.

"RHYTHM GAMES ARE THE BEST!" Raphael shouted pointing.

XD if you've played Rhythm Thief you'd know who Raphael is, If you haven't played it he's Clive's enemy.

"Well I have to go find Maria and save Paris so au revoir (goodbye)" Raphael then glanced at Flora.

"Mon cherie" Raphael said winking at Flora.

That "mon cherie" pharse thing...put it on Google translate to find out what it means ;)

Anyway until next time! ^_^

* * *

Me: Well it's been awhile

Luke: Yes it has

Me: well we're back and better than ever

Luke: yes well I must say something, Red

Me: yes?

Luke: Well Lando is replacing me...

Me: WHY?!

Luke: just for today! Because I have busniness with the Professah *leaves*

Lando: *walks in* Yo Red!

Me: well take a seat Lando

Lando: *sits down*

Me: Well Lando read the questions

Lando: Okay well **Blackshadow the Fangirl **asked

1. Red, will Black Butler ever make a appearance?

2. Luke: Do you hate Bill Hawks?

3. Spain: Is there really a 'Bad Touch Trio'?

4. Layton: Were you ever pranked and they glued the hat to your head and that's why you never take off the hat?

5. Lando: Are you planning to make a 'Evil Villian Trio' with Clive and Descole?

Also **Brightpaw32 **asks

1. Clive or everyone, If you were in a band what would you do (play instrument or sing the vocals), and if you're playing an instrument what would you play?

2. Layton and Lando: When you were younger did you play D&D (Dungeons and Dragons)?

Me: Ok FIRST ANSWER

Me: Oh yea I answer this well maybe in the next chapter Sebastion (Black Butler) will appear and maybe Ciel I mean who doesn't love dat rich kid XD

Lando: EXACTLY!

Me: well next question!

Luke: (he's answering through the video phone ok) well I dislike Bill but I don't hate him cuz like Professah always says "A gentleman doesn't hate" anyway bye bye

Me: NEXT!

Spain: Yes there is a Bad Touch Trio, amigo (friend) I mean in an episode of Hetalia they feature the Bad Touch Trio it was a World Series episode and it was based on The Austrian Successer rememeber me and France were right behind Prussia so YES it's real

Me: AWESOME! SPAIN IS KAWAIIIIIIIII~ X3

Lando: ok while she fangirls NEXT!

Layton: Was I was pranked like that once by someone I should not name *glares at Lando* well it was during Middle School (Layton wore A hat during Middle School) but everyone knows you can't glue a hat to someone's head BUT someone *glares at Lando* thought they could so I had to cut some of my hair

Me: seriously Lando -_- ...AWESOME!

Lando: I know right *high fives me*

Me: ok next!

Lando: I don't know what ur talking bout

(**SPOILER ALERT:** I put dat so others won't be all like "you spoiled the ending" but the REAL answer is: Maybe...I don't know if they want to...)

Me: NEXT!

Clive: If the Layton Gang was in a band I would sing

Layton: I would be the drummer because I wouldn't be seen because I my position

Luke: I would like to be the bass

Lando: GUTAIR! ...GUTAIR HERO!

Flora: that's easy I would sing yet at times would play the tamberine (I spelled it wrong)

Me: well I think thats everyone NEXT!

Layton: I didn't play that game but I've heard Lando Fanboy about it a LOT! So I feel like I played the game without even touching it

Lando: *Fanboy squeal* (yes those excist) I WUUUUUUUUUVVVVVVVVVV DAT GAME ITS TOTALLY AWESOME!

Me: *facepalm* great he's NOT gonna shut up soon

Lando: blablablablablablablablabla

Me: well Asta La Pasta

Lando: bye so anyway Red blablablablablablablablablab lablablablabla

Layton: Until the next puzzle *waves*

Me: GIVE ME 40 BUCKS SO I CAN BUY MIRACLE MASK PREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE (I used a Japanese accent get it "pRease" XD)


End file.
